Detention
by black-and-blue-lover12
Summary: Touko wasn't exactly the best kid around. She loved to skip school and got a lot of detentions. But one day she meets a mysterious guy, N, who keeps showing up and ultimately gets her into something she never really planned on. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 So this is the new story I've been working on for quite some time now and I want to see how you guys like it. So please enjoy and tell me if you guys still want me to continue because I'm not sure if it's actually that good. But I hope you like it.

P.S. If you think the beginning is a little cliché sorry. And I call White Touko because…well because I don't actually know some people refer to her as Touko so I think I'll just do that for this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the characters.

I'm so bored. I can't listen to these teacher drone on for much longer. I think I might die. Knowing Cheren he'd say something like 'You're exaggerating you won't die from teachers.' or 'Touko it's not that bad.' And Bianca would laugh thinking I was kidding. But it was different for them. Cheren loved school and Bianca thought it was fun…except the mountains of homework the teachers give us.

Our teacher was going on about some war that was called World War I but it didn't involve the whole world so I don't know why they are calling that. People are stupid. I guess I'll just have to suffer through this period before lunch. But I don't have a lunch or money so I guess it's more like sit and watch people eat.

I looked up at the clock and groaned at the sight we have half an hour. I must have groaned louder than I thought because the teacher called me on it.

"Touko." He said smugly. "Why don't you tell me what three countries were in an alliance?" I glared at her I hate it when he did this. Only because I was a bad student, never paid attention and had a D in his class. Well the jokes on him this time.

"Germany, Austria and Italy and the Triple Entente was France, Britain and Russia." I smiled as the teacher's mouth dropped open and the chalk fell out of his hand. Some other students gave me surprising looks as well.

"Very good." He choked out. "I don't know how you got that right but you did so…good job." Well genius for your information you have poster of it right next to you…and it's color coated and labeled big and bold. While he continued his blabbing I put my head back on my desk looking out the window and the beautiful day. Why am in this school while it's so beautiful outside? It sucks. I didn't turn back to the class for the rest of class. The bell finally rang after what seemed like an eternity.

"I'm actually impressed with you for once." I turned around to see Cheren with his arms crossed smiling down at me. Bianca was behind him giggling.

"I didn't know you knew about World War I Touko." I got up and started to walk out of the class, they followed me.

"It wasn't that hard the map was right there." Cheren's expression changed he was looking annoyed now.

"Touko you're never going to succeed with cheating." He said sighing.

"It's not cheating Cheren it's using my resources." I informed him. He is always saying crap like that so I use it against him when I could.

"Touko I'm only trying to help you make something of yourself." You know Cheren, maybe I don't want to make something of myself, my life is already in the toilet as is so maybe I want to live this way. "You coming to lunch?"

"I have nothing to eat so I think I'll roam the school." He sighed in reluctance.

"Fine see you in the next class." He waved me off.

"Bye Touko!" Bianca waved and rushed after him, she was always cheerful.

Well now that they are gone it's time for my escape. I'm sick of school, I've had enough for today. I must say it's pretty handy that I'm in a public school not a lot of fancy alarms to tell who is ditching. But there is a glitch; the gate is locked. Yeah but like that's going to stop me, all I have to do is get passed a few teachers and I'm home free.

After sneaking around making sure no one saw me I pretty much walked out the front door…bad security. Okay so I just have to hop the fence which is like 8 feet tall and I'm good. I can do it in a breeze that's not the problem. The fact we have skirts as a part of our uniform is my issue. Sure I can still do it but it takes twice as long which royally pisses me off. Why couldn't I have been born a guy? I feel life would be a hell of a lot easier if I was a dude. Just suck it in Touko and do it before lunch ends.

I start to climb the fence my skirt got snagged once but luckily it didn't rip and I got it unhooked. When I got to the top I felt awesome; eight feet up in the air and the view was amazing. I didn't have time to enjoy it though because I need to get out over. Thank god the hard part was over with now if I got about half way down I could just jump from there.

I landed on my feet. I felt free of that school. Sure I've done this before but for something felt different. It felt great to get out better than usual. I might have no idea why but I liked it. That is until…

"Hey." A voice called. "What are doing?" I was scared to turn around but I did anyway. What I saw was not was I expected. I saw a guy who looked around my age maybe a smidge older. He had messy green hair that was tied in back into a ponytail; the top of his head was covered a black cap with a white front. He eyes were the deepest emerald green I had ever seen. His clothes were a bleach white button down shirt on top of a black turtleneck with light brown slacks that had some kind of Rubik's cube on a chain attached to them. Who the hell was this guy?

"It's not what it looks like." I didn't want him to march me back into the school.

"It looks like you just hopped that fence so you could ditch school." I don't know who this guys is but I already hate him.

"Okay it is what it looks like but…" I was cut off.

"Come on let's go." He said. Wait what? "You're coming right. You don't want to be caught do you? I'll by you some lunch." I stood there speechless who the hell was this guy? "Hurry up or I'll call them to drag you back." I wasn't going to argue with him if that was his threat, but don't blame me if I find this a little wrong. Something just isn't right and don't blame me for being nervous as to follow him there was just no way in hell I was going back to my school.

Okay that is the end of chapter 1 of this new story. Now the main issue was how old should I make N? Now you might be saying that's a stupid thing to get puzzled on but it actually changes the story completely if I make him one age or the other. Now don't worry I'm not making him like 30 he'll still be under 20 but you will understand as the story progresses. Tell me how I did and if I should continue. I know it might be a little weird seeing a completely different style of writing since this is in 1st person and Jail bait was in 3rd but that's like half the point to get something different and see how it works. I can't stick to one thing for too long I get bored. Well I hoped you liked it and I'm rambling…god I've got to stop doing that.

Bye can't wait to hear what you think. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I got some reviews to continue and by the way I had figured out what his age would be before hand I was just telling you why the stroy had not been posted yet without giving it away but thanks for the help anyway. I'll make sure to ask for it when I get stuck because most of you pretty much gave me a suggestion. Anyway here is the second chapter Enjoy!

Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>So I followed this guy, whoever he was, away from the school. I have no idea where we are going but there are a lot of witnesses if he tries something, that and I can fight so he won't be able to pull anything on me. Then again I don't know him so he could be a good guy or he could be a giant pervert, it could go either or.<p>

Let's see he doesn't look like he is over 20 but he could be a collage student. He's always smiling but he could be fantasizing about something pervy. He's not busting me for ditching but he could want me to repay the favor. He doesn't look very strong or harmful but you can't judge a book by its cover. So it could really go either way and I'm totally frustrated I could rip my hair out. I put my hands on my head trying to think but I guess I look pretty troubled because he looked back.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked. "You got like a headache?" I looked up at his concerned face. His green eyes wide with confusion.

"No." I said lowering my hands. "I'm just thinking." He started laughing.

"You must be thinking pretty hard." He waved his hand to follow him. "Come on we are almost there." There? Where is there? Is it his house? No there aren't any houses or apartments near by. So where are we going?

"Umm…" I sound like an idiot. "Where is there exactly?" The guy asked me to follow him the least he could do is tell me where he is taking me. He chuckled.

"Weren't you listening I said I was going to buy you some lunch. I assume you haven't eaten." Just then my stomach growled…damn he was good. "Just as I thought you haven't had a bite so let's go I'm hungry too." I wasn't going to argue to a free lunch.

We got to a café. It was simple but at the same time elegant. It had those nice outside tables, black painted metal and a clear table top. On the inside were oak chairs and tables. All the tables were rounded but on the sides were intricate designs. We got our menus and they were simple things and not to expensive. The guy just sat there quietly reading over the menu. It wasn't to big so I'm not sure what he kept reading over.

When I looked at it one thing immediately caught my attention. Omelet rice. It had been a while since I had that so I figured that and a latte. I put down the menu and he was sitting with his legs cross hands folded like I took forever to figure out what I wanted. The waiter came and took our orders and came back in five minutes. Quickest service ever. When he left I felt it was time to do some digging and figure out who this guy was and his intentions.

"Okay," I started. "this is a little weird for me." He looked up from his coffee.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well let's see I ditch school and you tell me to come with you so you can buy me lunch and I don't even know your name."

"Can't you just be grateful and not sweat the small stuff." He took a sip. He even had his pinky raised in the air. What was he like a little rich boy?

"Who said I'm not grateful? I was starving." I admitted to him. "But all I'm asking is that I know your name so I can…" Damn saying I have suspicion of him being a pervert doesn't actually make for good communication. "Well thank you properly." That'll work.

"I get it." He said. Oh thank god he bought…"You think I might be a pervert since you also don't know how old I am I do only look 16 or 17." Nevermind. Damn, how does he figure out what I'm thinking so easily I can't be that obvious…can I? But I was more concerned that people might be looking at us since he said that OUT LOUD!

"Okay yeah." I told him. "But you don't have to say it out loud." I whisper yelled. Then I realized something. "Wait minute…if you're not 16 or 17 how old are you?" He started laughing again.

"I'm 19." 19? Isn't this a little criminal that a 19 year-old to pick up a high school girl. And then buying me lunch makes this a little creepier.

"So you're a college student?"

"Yeah got to an online college though but I'm done for today. Generally my sessions are short but the homework is pretty intense but I took a break" So he has a lot of time to roam around. Has he done this before?

"So you roam around town a lot?" I asked fishing for more info.

"Yeah but I got to say you're the first person I've met ditching school. Well I mean I saw you climbing the fence. I've seen other people walking in the opposite direction of the school so I guess they were ditching too." He sat there with his finger to his lips thinking. "This is the first time I've actually talked to one of them." Okay so I'm the first and pretty plain. He could probably get any girl he wanted to fall in love with him so I guess he did have good intentions. He continued. "But something seemed different about you so I finally decided to speak up."

"What do you mean by that?" Curious.

"Well I really don't know you seemed…interesting. Not like most high school girls who are all about looks and hooking up. You seemed to be more down to earth and do it my way." In other words I'm a bad kid.

"You got like some kind of fetish for bad girls?" I couldn't put away my feeling that he was up to something.

"Where'd you get that?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Well…" I started but he gave me the hand telling me to stop.

"Okay I get it now. You still think I'm some kind of pervert. But I'll tell you the honest truth that I really am not. You probably think because I have good looks I just want to have girlfriends and stuff like that but I really hate girls who just look at my face and fall in love with me." He looked out the window. I guess this happened a lot. "You shouldn't love someone for their looks. You have to get to know them and really like them for the person they are." He turned his head back toward me and made eye contact. In all honesty it scared me a bit. "That's why I talked to you; you suspected me of being a pervert you didn't just look at me and think 'there's a hot guy' or something along those lines. You even got to know me." He smiled big.

I would have never guessed he might be so upset over that. Most guys I know would love to be him, but I guess he's not like most guys. He really had good intentions; just looking for someone who'd look on the inside not the outside.

"You're not as bad as I thought." I finally said. "I'm sorry I thought you were a pervert." He laughed.

"You're forgiven." He paid the check and stood up to leave. "We can talk about this next time." Next time? What did he mean by next time? Was he going to stalk me or something?

"Next time?" There I go again sounding like an idiot.

"I'm sure we will meet again. Until then goodbye." Before he stepped outside I grabbed his wrist. He looked back with confusion written on his face.

"Wait…" I said. "You never told me your name." There was no way I was going to let him leave without knowing his name.

"Oh yes that slipped my mind." Slipped his mind my ass. "My name is N."

"N? What the hell kind of name is that?" That has got to be the stupidest name I have ever heard.

"It's my name." Totally unaffected by my comment. "Now you have to tell me your name."

"Touko. My name is Touko." He smiled and switched the positions of our hands. He now held mine loosely. He raised it up to his lips and kissed it gently. I could feel my cheeks turning red.

"I'll see you soon, Touko." And with that he left walking away. I had the urge to run after him and give him a peace of my mind but I felt it would be best if I went home.

* * *

><p>I don't know I thought the ending was cute and at the same time very mysterious, you tell me. Well I'm glad I get to continue I like writing this, different perspective, different story, different well everything! Writing this helps me get away from Jail Bait. I'm not saying I don't like the series it's just after writing 3 different parts to it you start to get a tad bored and your mind goes half brain dead so having this really get's my creative juices flowing and inspires me to write both stories so I feel it's a win-win situation for me and you. Since you guys now have two in-progress stories so most likely something will be updated with-in the week so no fears. Alright for now goodbye. ^_^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hey here's the 3rd chapter of Detention. I haven't gotten a lot of reviews please don't be shy to review I read them all and I want to hear what you guys think. If you don' like tell me I want to know what I can do to make it better. Well I'm going to stop and let you guys read

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking and where the hell were you?" I was getting another sermon from Cheren. Bianca was sitting in the corner knitting a scarf. She always carried her knitting because Cheren always gave sermons to me. I don't blame her I'd be bored too if I was her. The total amount of stuff she has knitted while I was getting yelled at by Cheren is 3 sweaters, 5 blankets, 2 scarfs (this is her third), a pillow and a pair of socks.<p>

"I hate school. We all don't love it like you do Cheren." I told him.

"Just because you don't like school does not mean you go ditching!" He yelled.

"It does in my book." I smiled evilly. Cheren's eye started to twitch. It does that when he gets really frustrated with me. One time his eye actually had a seizure…it was kind of weird. But he has to take drops every time it starts.

"Bianca!" I called to her. Immediately she put down the knitting and attended to the eye. Once she was done we went back to our positions. Cheren took in a deep breath.

"Alright." Another breath. "Alright. Touko you know…" I cut him off.

"You're only trying to help me make something of myself. I know." I folded my arms annoyed with the same thing over and over.

"Yes but you don't listen. All I want is for you to drop the rebellious act and just live like a normal person. Get good grades and don't cause any trouble." There's a problem with that theory. I put my arm around his shoulder.

"Cheren there's a problem with that. You see that's the way you live and I don't think I can do that because life is no fun unless you stir up something." Cheren took my arm off his shoulder.

"No. There is no stirring. None of that." He made all of those 'no' signs with his hands.

"And that's why your life will be boring." I crossed my arms. Cheren pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not getting into this. Anyway where did you go?" Oh great I saw this coming. Maybe if I'm casual about he won't notice.

"Well when I finally got down form the fence…there was this guy who took me to lunch." I watch his jaw drop. "And then I went home." I finished quickly and tried to get out of the room but Cheren grabbed my forearm and pulled me back. Yeah I knew that wasn't going to work.

"You went out to lunch that you didn't even know." Cheren was hyperventilating. Bianca came running over at the sound of me with a guy.

"A guy? Was he cute?" She asked I have a feeling she didn't actually hear what I said. She is sort of clueless.

"Bianca that's not the point." Cheren was now lecturing her. "It's a guy she didn't know, he could have been a PERVERT!" Yeah I thought that to but I'm in tact aren't I? "It doesn't matter how cute or good looking he was he could have been dangerous." Bianca stared blankly at him.

"You're just worried he might have been hotter than you." Cheren face palm. Did I say sort of clueless I meant very clueless.

"That's not the point!" Cheren shouted. "She didn't know this guy and he just randomly takes her to lunch."

"That's how you meet new people." She smiled that cute little smile of hers. I almost thought Cheren's eye was going to twitch again but he just ignored our friends oblivion.

"Touko, exactly how old was this guy?" Oh shit there is no way of getting around this. Cheren is a master at knowing when I'm lying to him. He somehow knows when I am every single time. I don't know how he does it but I can never get around it. Wait I have an I idea.

"Well he looks 17 years-old." I said looks as fast as I could so maybe he didn't…

"But how old _is_ he?" Shit…just shit.

"But…" I dragged this out as long as I could. "Well you know he…um…" Cheren's eyes narrowed.

"I know you know his age just spit it out." God I hate him sometimes.

"He's 19 okay!" I'm dead. Please excuse me while I go dig my grave.

"19?" Cheren's blood was boiling, I swear I could see steam coming out of his ears. "You were with a 19 year-old? He's in college! College guys have perverted thoughts and have all these hormones running through them!" I would think it was more high school boys who…you know what never mind.

"Cheren let me at least tell you what happened." I tried to make him listen.

"NO! I don't need your excuses! What you did was crazy!" He sounds like a father. He was going to start up again yelling so loud the whole world could hear him Bianca lightly pecked his cheek. He his head might as well been a tomato being that red. He fell backwards with a thud…unconscious.

We leaned over to look at him lying peacefully on the ground. I looked up a Bianca. She looked up and we locked eyes. For once she looked serious. More like shocked that what she had done had cause more of an effect than planned.

"I thought it would calm him down. This…" She looked back down at him. "…This is awesome!" Oh so close. "If I knew it was going to knock him out I would have done that a long time ago." My jaw dropped. She stood up straight, put her hands on her hips and pouted her lips. "Don't think you're the only one sick of his lecture." She had a point there.

So finally about a half an hour later Cheren finally came to.

"What happened?" He rubbed his head. He looked up at us. I guessed he remember since when he looked at Bianca his face turned a bright red again.

"Oh you're finally up." Bianca said with a little smile.

"Why…why did you do that?" I like how he doesn't specify what "that" is.

"Listen I realize that you have a point that she probably shouldn't have gone with that guy. But you need to let her tell her side of the story. So you are going to let her talk and not interrupt! Got it?" Cheren's jaw dropped. We had never seen Bianca like this ever.

"Okay." He mumbled.

"Go on Touko." I was still a little dumbfounded but I managed to explain.

"Okay." Here goes nothing. "Well so to get out of the school I climbed over the fence. When I got down this guy asked me what I was doing but there was no need for that because he figured it out for himself. He told me he was going to buy me lunch or he could drag me back to the school, my choice was obvious." I heard Cheren mumble something under his breath but Bianca hit him with her elbow and he shut up. "Well the whole time I'm thinking he is this pervert but at the same time I thought he actually might be a nice guy. So we actually end up at café, so far so good. Well I was still really uneasy about the whole thing so I started asking him questions. And again he figured out that I was thinking he was a major pervert."

"Probably is if he knew you were thinking that." Cheren said rolling his eyes. Bianca smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"I told you no interrupting. Please continue." She smiled again. Someone needs to psychoanalyze that girl.

"Anyway…" I continue. "He told me how this was the first time roaming town after one of his online sessions he actually talked to someone he saw. I was kind of confused then because if someone like him roams town a lot why would he talk to me; this guy could probably get any girl fall for him and stuff like that. So he started to talk about he hates girls who just look on the outside and think he is this hot, nice guy and they don't even know him. Whereas I didn't fall for that pretty face of his and thought he was a pervert, so he was really happy about that. Apparently he thought that I wasn't going to just look on the outside , which I didn't, and he could tell just by seeing me. Ironic isn't it. So we left and went our separate ways."

"That's sweet." Bianca started to drift off into a daydream but quickly snapped back into reality. "Wait did you get his name?" I'm not sure what good that'll do them.

"He told me his name was N." I answered.

"N? What the hell kind of name is that?" That sounds familiar.

"It's his name." I told him. Déjà vu much?

"Whatever, at least you probably won't see him again." I didn't have the heart to tell Cheren that N had said something about meeting again. Then again he didn't say where or when, but he did say we'll meet again. Worse part about it…I actually thought he was right.

* * *

><p>And I'm done. I don't know what it is but writing late at night seems to be a habit of mine. Maybe at night I get my best ideas. Whatever it's 1:35 my dog is hogging my bed for a dachshunds, then again he is kind of big for one but either way small bed not a lot of room to begin with and he is asleep. Aww who cares I love him! And I'm rambling God damn it I've have got to stop doing that. Anyway see you later. Bye ^_^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 This is the longest chapter so get to it and don't be afraid to review I love to hear what you have to say ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>Cheren made sure I stayed in school all day. Even though I didn't have a lunch again he dragged me with him. Boy did that suck to watch my friends eat while I starved. But truthfully I was somewhat happy he did because I was worried that I might see N again. Then again right after lunch it started to rain…hard, so now I have to walk about a mile and half to my place in the rain. Also I don't own an umbrella so I'm going to be soaked by time I get home. Thanks Cheren you will get a piece of my mind Mr. I-take-the-bus. Maybe if I'm lucky it'll stop before school ends…yeah right.<p>

I was dreading leaving but I had to get home. I tried looking in the lost and found for an umbrella but someone beat me to the punch because not one was there. So my only hope of making it home somewhat dry is to run and duck under shelter, for a mile and a half. God I hate my life.

I'm not even half way there and I'm exhausted there's no way I can keep this up. The rain is coming down to heavy and it's filling my lungs and the wind is not help. To tell you the truth I'm actually pretty strong but this weather is making it about 3 times harder. I take shelter in one of those bus stop booths. I guess I'll rest here for a few minutes and catch my breath.

Some people stare at me as they walked by but I could care less what they think. Though there was one guy who stood on the other side of the street and stared at me. His umbrella covered his eyes and I could really make out his face. After about a minute he crossed the street and headed toward me. I was still too tired to get up and run so I was a sitting duck. He finally reached me but his umbrella still covered his face.

"What a coincidence meeting you here." That voice sounds familiar. "I knew we would see each other again." N? I looked up and sure enough if was him. "Why are you out here?" I could ask you the same question.

"I'm going home. School ended." I answered

"So you went through the whole day today?" He started to chuckle. Man did this guy piss me off.

"Yeah and I'm leaving now." I got up but he stopped me.

"Where's your umbrella? Have you been walking in the rain this whole time?" I turned to his concerned face.

"Yeah I don't own an umbrella so I have to walk about a mile before I'm home." Why did I just tell him all that. He came closer, close enough for me to realize he was like 8 inches taller than me. He handed me his umbrella.

"I'd hate for you to catch a cold walking home in this weather. Plus I have more umbrellas at my place." He just gave me his umbrella…just like that. He started to walk away now.

"Wait!" I shouted. He stopped in his tracks. His eyes were wide shocked that I actually called after him. "What about you? Won't you catch a cold?" Why was a speaking so softly.

"Don't worry about me." He waved me off but…

"I thought you said we talk next time." He smiled. I really didn't like it for some reason.

"Well I was hoping for better conditions plus you said you have to go home." He started walking back to me and handed me something, a piece of paper. "If you want to talk like I said we would meet me here Saturday at noon." This time he walked away and I let him go I needed to get home too.

Finally I'm here. I never actually got a chance to look and see what he wrote on that paper. _By the fountain in the center of town._ Sounded easy enough but I knew Cheren would have a fit if he found out that I saw N again. I have this uncanny feeling Bianca was right when she said something about good looks. Cheren isn't the best looking guy around and believes any guy Bianca thinks is cute is an ass-hole or pervert. I smell a crush.

But that's my question why would he be so hung up on a guy that I knew. He clearly likes Bianca. Maybe it was the fact he was actually trying to protect me or it's the thing where Bianca would fall for him and he'd be pretty mad. You know what I don't even care anymore I'm just going to hope that he doesn't find out.

* * *

><p>"Hey Touko!" Bianca called. "How was your walk home I hope you didn't get too soaked." She knew I didn't own my own umbrella so after rainy days she'd asked if I had been okay.<p>

"I was fine. Tell you the truth someone just gave me their umbrella." Oh shit why did I say that?

"Wow that was really nice. I wish someone would do something like that for me. But what did they do?" Think Touko, think.

"Oh he caught a taxi and left." That'll work. I didn't actually know if that happened with N but I'm lying so who cares.

"Who gave you the umbrella?" Cheren asked.

"Oh…it was just some stranger just doing a random act of kindness." Damn you Cheren. Why do you have to have the specifics?

"Did he give you a name?" Fuck.

"No he just told me that he had more umbrellas at home so I could just take his." That was the truth.

"That's weird but lucky you." Bianca cut in. I'm pretty sure she did care about the specifics. "Hey you want to hang out after school today?"

"Sorry I have some errands to run."

"It's Wednesday what errand could you possibly have to run on such a random day?"

"I have to go get some medicine and go to the grocery store because I'm out of a few things thank you very much. You know my parents don't live with me because they are in China on some work related thing. It's hard living in an apartment by yourself."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Like I said Bianca is clueless, she often forget that my parents are in China and left me here so I can go to school. I could have gone with them but I really didn't want to. I liked having my own place. Sure I had to do a lot of shopping and stuff but otherwise it was nice. And it was good practice for when I had to live on my own.

* * *

><p>So school let out and I headed to the drug store to get some simple medicine. Advil, cough drops, and stuff like that. I put it off for far too long and I didn't want to get sick and be out of medicine. So I purchase my stuff but before I leave I notice a tall guy with messy green hair looking at some pills. N? Why do I keep seeing him? Either way I felt compelled to go over there and say hi, he didn't look to good.<p>

"Hey." I said casually. He looked over at me his face was kind of red I guess he was sick.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here Touko." He coughed a little.

"Are you okay? Do you have a cold?" Does he look okay? Mouth, stop getting ahead of my brain.

"I could be worse." He smiled. I'm amazed that he can, when I'm sick I'm miserable.

He started to sway, he could stand still. I grabbed him and walked him out of the store.

"Come on you're too sick to be out here." He mumbled something but I couldn't make it out. I sat him down on a bench outside the store and gave him my coat. This cold is clearly because he gave me his umbrella and he walked in the rain.

"Touko what are you doing?" He asked. He sounded drunk and looked like he was going to pass out.

"N, do you have a cell phone or know of anyone I can call to pick you up?" He needed to go home, he wasn't looking to good.

"What?" Damn it. Now I have to skip going to the grocery store and bring him to my house I can't just leave him. It is my fault he is sick. So I flagged down a taxi and when we got to my apartment building I have to carry him up to the 3rd floor. You know usually it's the guy carrying the girl.

Finally we are here. That seemed to take forever. He's now asleep, he actually looks pretty peaceful. Well I place N on the couch but I go to my room open the door and unmake the bed. I go back to where I left him and bring him to my room and lay him in my bed. That couch is not fun to sleep on he might as well sleep on something decent if he is sick. I'll wait until I hear something before I get him something to eat.

About an hour later I hear N mumbling to himself so I guess I'll get him some soup. When I put it in the microwave I go get some medicine, a glass of water and check on him.

"Hey." I said. "You feeling better?" He looked at me in shock.

"What…" He's stuttering. "Where am I? How…how did I get here?"

"Well you were kind of unstable when I saw you at the drug store and you were semi-conscious. So I brought you here 'cause I don't know where you live. You fell asleep and I put you in my bed." He looked down at the sheets he was holding onto.

"You brought me to your house?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." I sat down next to him on the bed. "I wasn't going to leave you outside sick. I might not be the best person there is but I have my nice moments." I hand him the water and two pills. "Here take this."

"Thanks." He quickly gulped the pills down with the water.

"You're in luck because I was out of medicine before I saw you at the store." He looked down again. A beep went off.

"Oh I'll be right back." And I was within a minute I had the soup on one of those bed trays. "It's chicken noodle but it's from a can. I would have made it from scratch but sadly I didn't make my way to the grocery store, so that's all I had."

"You didn't have to make me soup. I already took your medicine that you just bought." He wasn't looking at me. "I feel like I'm causing you trouble. It's my fault you didn't get to finish your errands and you had to use your own money to get a taxi just to get me here."

"But N, it's my fault you got sick in the first place. If I didn't take your umbrella you wouldn't have walked home in the rain and you probably wouldn't have caught that cold. I'm just repaying the favor." He looked at me. His eyes wide and sparkling his face was also really red. I couldn't tell if that was because he was blushing or because he had a fever. I put my hand on his forehead to see. He flinched at first and backed away a little but then let my hand rest. His head almost burned my hand.

"You're really hot. Eat your soup and get some rest." I sounded like a mother but he didn't argue. When he finished I took the bowl into the kitchen. I was going to shut the door and let him rest but he called me.

"Touko." I step in to see what he wanted. He held up a cell phone. "My dad is on speed dial would you mind calling him so he can come get me? You told me to rest and I'm not going to disobey your orders." I laughed at that and took the cell. It rang a few time but then I heard a 40 year-old's voice.

"_N? Is that you? Where are you?" _The voice asked.

"Umm…this isn't N but I'm with him." I told him

"_Who is this and where is my son?_" So this was his dad.

"My name is Touko sir, and N got sick. I didn't know he had a cell phone so I brought him to my place. He's resting right now but asked me to call you."

"_Thank you so much. I'm glad he's okay. My name is Ghetsis and as you can guess I'm his father. If you please could tell me where you live I will be there to get him."_ So I told Ghetsis how to get here. He got here in about 10 minutes or so. We got N out of bed and he slowly walked to the door with his dad.

"Thanks again Touko for help me." N said. "And I'll see you soon." That's right, forgot about that.

"Yes thank you." Ghetsis echoed. He lightly kissed my hand the same way N did at the café. Now I know where he gets it and something tells me he's not married. "If you ever need anything don't be hesitant to call." He handed me a business card…he's a lawyer why does that not surprise me. The two left as I looked out the window I saw a limo parked outside. I knew he is a rich boy.

I looked at the card again. A lawyer and a rich one at that. I know who to call if I ever go to jail. But when I flipped the card over there was another phone number.

N's cell number.

* * *

><p>Aww how cute if only I had a guy like that, poor lonely single me. But I'm happy that you guys like me. By the way I don't know how I'm doing please don't be afraid to review I read all reviews and I like to reply to some but my reply link isn't working so I'll just send you a message telling you want I think. I really would like to hear from you guys so don't be shy. Anyway see you guys soon bye ^_^<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Listen guys I kind of broke my finger but I was lucky enough to have had this finished before I broke it so it's goning to be a while before the next chapter. I can still type but not nearly as fast. All I can ask is for you guys to be paitent and not upset trust me I didn't want to break my finger either. But at least you have this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters.

* * *

><p>Bored. I'm so bored. 50 minutes till this class ends and I can't take one more minute of it. I look over at Bianca, she was doodling on a piece of paper completely out of it. I'm pretty sure she was humming some lullaby (don't ask) because the person behind her was asleep. Cheren who was a row closer to me than Bianca and one in front of her actually looked bored to. He was doing that thing where you make the illusion that your pencil bends. Oh my god Ms. Still why are you so boring. That's it I'm sick of this I'm sleeping until this torture is over.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Touko!" I look over my shoulder and there was Bianca was running toward me.<p>

"Hey Bianca." I said waving to her.

"Bianca? Who's Bianca?" Wait when I looked again it was N. What the hell?

"You were…wait…AGH I'm confused!" I didn't realize I was talking out loud.

"Calm down maybe we should take a walk." He put his hand on my back and pushed me forward lightly.

"But I'm in school and how'd you even get in?" This is not making any sense.

"We're not in your school." I looked around and we were just walking around town. Hold on what is going on here? "Are you okay you're not ill are you?" He brought me closer lifted hair out of my face and put his lips to my forehead. I'm positive that was an excuse to do that but I did feel my face burn.

"I'm fine." I tell him pulling away. "Just confused." What the hell was going on one minute I'm in school and the next I'm with N? I walk ahead of him so I could clear my head.

"Touko. Touko." He called for me. "Touko watch where you're going." I looked up and so myself going head first into the fountain.

* * *

><p>"Touko. Touko wake up!" My head shot up; I wasn't wet and in school. Damn it I was dreaming…no wonder none of that made sense. I looked up to see Ms. Still with her arms crossed. "Miss Touko if you wish to sleep you can do it in detention." She handed me a little slip of paper…just great. Ms. Still went on talking about whatever she was blabbing about.<p>

I looked over to Cheren and Bianca. Cheren glared at me and sent a vibe that spoke out as 'Really Touko? Sleeping?' Bianca giggled and continued her doodling Cheren glared at her. I get where he was coming from there I just got caught sleeping and she's doodling, not her brightest move then again when are any of her moves bright. Well detention isn't so bad it's not like I'm not use to it.

* * *

><p>"Nice job." Cheren said smugly as he walked over to me. It was our break so we could talk. "Getting a detention for sleeping. I swear you are finding new ways to get detentions every day." I glared at him.<p>

"Shut it Cheren you can't blame me for being boring I saw you playing with your pencil." I did see him being bored out of his mind.

"Yes but at least I don't fall asleep."

"Well I'm not you am I?" I crossed my arms.

"What the hell were you dreaming about anyway?" Oh shit how do I explain this to him?

"Yeah!" Bianca chimed in. "You looked like you were blushing." Damn not there is no way of getting around that but I'm going to try.

"I don't know. You think I remember my dreams and shit like that?" I asked them

"I bet she was dreaming about N but she is too embarrassed to tell us." She giggled. I hate you Bianca.

"That's stupid Bianca." Cheren you came in handy for once.

"I don't know, it looks like she's blushing right now." A big grin appeared on her face. "Did I get it right were you dreaming about N?" She got really up in my face. My face got bright red. "Oh I was right! You were! Tell me, tell me!"

"Shut up!" I covered my reddening face and turned away.

"Why were you dreaming about that guy?" Cheren asked. "What you see him one time and your hooked?" Fuck my life.

"Actually I saw him yesterday." I quietly said.

"Excuse me you saw him yesterday?" His eyebrow cocked

"Well…" I started. This was not going to turn out well. "I also saw him on that really rainy day. He gave me his umbrella." I told him still pretty quite.

"Aww" Bianca soothed.

"Not helping!" Cheren shouted.

"And then yesterday I saw him buying medicine because he had caught a cold. But he passed out so I brought him to my place." I can't believe admitted to that

"You did WHAT?" Oh boy was he mad. "Do you realize what you are getting into?"

"It was my fault he caught the cold. If he hadn't given me his umbrella he would have been fine so I couldn't just leave him there to sit in the cold."

"That was really nice of you." Bianca told me. She put a hand on my shoulder. She turned to Cheren. "Geez Cheren she finally does something nice and you give her a hard time." She slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" He exclaimed. "And I'm only giving her a hard time because we don't know anything about this guy and he keeps popping up. What if he's a stalker?"

"Yeah right. He did give her his umbrella and caught a cold for it. And what you don't think Touko can handle herself? Touko could kick anyone's ass if she wanted to, she can kick your ass 5 times…no 10 times over." Cheren narrowed his eyes.

"Thanks." He was clearly being sarcastic. "All I'm saying is…" I cut him off.

"Yeah trying to be a good friend and shit, but you realize I was so nice that I couldn't go to the grocery store because I decided to take care of him and in the end result I don't have a lunch…again."

"Oh that sucks…see Cheren she was being so kind." Bianca said. Cheren opened his mouth but the announcement cut him off.

_Touko of class 2-5 please come down to the main office. _I wonder what that's about?

"Come on." I groan. "Let's go see, you guys have nothing better to do am I right." They quickly followed suit I knew they didn't have anything better to do. We got to the office in about a minute.

"Hey what does the principal want from me now?" I asked Mrs. Jounce the secretary.

"Nothing." She replied not looking up.

"What? Then why the heck am I here?" The only reason I was here was to meet with the principal. He/she change once about every 3 months because they hate this school so I never bother to learn their names.

"You're here because a gentleman dropped this off." She dropped a brown paper bag on the desk. Someone brought me a lunch I'm lost.

"Someone brought you a lunch? I wonder who would do that?" Bianca asked. I looked back at Mrs. Jounce (aka Betty).

"Hey Betty" She looked up. "The guy who brought this in; what'd he look like?"

"He was probably mid-forties, green hair, handsome, suit and tie, looked pretty rich and familiar maybe he's a lawyer I've seen on TV." She went back to her work. I started walking back to the classroom.

"That sounds like Ghetsis." I didn't realize I had said that out loud.

"Who's Ghetsis?" Cheren asked.

"Oh him…umm…well he's N's dad." I really have to keep things in my head.

"You met his dad?" He face palmed.

"Well someone had to pick him up. But my question is why would Ghetsis give me a lunch? The guy is loaded and he said I should call him if I needed anything but I never told him about the grocery thing." That really did puzzle me.

"Maybe N asked him to deliver it for him." That was a possibility. I opened the bag and found a note. "Oh read it aloud!" She squealed.

_Touko,_

_Thank you for yesterday. I know you didn't get to go shopping because of me so I figured you didn't have a lunch again so I packed some of our leftovers from last night. I would have delivered it myself but of course today is the day my session is long. My father said the school was on his way so he was kind enough to make a little pit stop. I hope you enjoy and get to go shopping today. See you soon._

_N_

"See you soon? What does he plan to stalk you once more?" Cheren asked crossing his arms.

"Shut up! He was nice enough to give her a lunch." Bianca smacked him again.

"Yeah and look how fancy this shit is!" This had to be some of the best food I have ever seen. Damn rich people but this time they came in handy. Of course I'm grateful for this but most rich people I know are snooty and snobs and yes that pisses me off. But that food was amazing I love every bite of it. Rich people might suck but the food they eat doesn't.

Thank you N, thank you. But no matter what you gave me I still have detention

* * *

><p>Lame way to end the chapter but I needed to end it. Going to work on the next chapter now. Love the reviews don't be afraid just let me hear you. Sorry about the broken finger agian. Bye ^_^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Hey it's me I know it's been a while but I finally finished this chapter well I hope you enjoy it. And don't be afraid to review. On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters.

* * *

><p>"This sucks!" Bianca was mad…really mad….at me. "I forgot you had a detention and I wanted to hang out with you and you still have shopping to do. It's not fair!" Bianca got bored easily and I was generally her source of entertainment. You can't ask Cheren to do that you'd die of boredom for doing math problems and learning about rare diseases. Yes, he is that dull.<p>

"Bianca you still have me." Cheren don't say that you'll make it worse.

"PLEASE DITCH!" Bianca practically begged me.

"She's not ditching!" He hated when she encouraged my bad behavior for her sake.

"Aww Bianca." I sympathized as I patted her back. "If you want something fun to do go steal me a soda."

"NO!" Cheren wasn't going to let me or her have any fun. "Don't tell her to do stuff like that."

"Whatever." I waved them off. "I'm leaving." I turned back toward them. "Don't want to be late." I smiled to piss Cheren off…it worked.

"You shouldn't want to go!" He shouted back.

"I don't," I started walking away again. "I just don't want to be late."

"Feel that way…" I stopped listening. I entered our dull classroom and our teacher was already asleep. Mr. Beck was not a very good detention advisor which was good for us because we generally got away with whatever we wanted. I sat down and leaned back.

"Hey Touko." Sonja said. Sonja was my detention buddy. "What are you in for today?"

"Sleeping and getting caught." I answered

"Ms. Still?" She knew.

"Yep."

"Everyone does." Suddenly our teacher woke up with a snort. We all started laughing

"Shut up! Stop laughing!" There a pause of silence. "What happened?" And we broke out into laughter again. "Oh forget it." He picked up the sheet of paper that had all the kids listed. Some of us he already knew...us regulars. There are some newbies but I could tell they were first years and would get to know Mr. Beck real fast. "Okay there are nine people on this list and there are nine people here so just sit and don't make too much noise."

We could tell he was going back to sleep and within 10 minutes she was snoring. We were about to leave but there was a kid who peered into the window. He came in took the keys and left. We heard a click and noticed the kid was gone. Sonja ran to the door but she couldn't open it.

"Were locked in." Whispers went throughout the room. "Damnit and I really wanted to get a coffee I'm going to be up all night." She walked to the nearest desk and put her head down in defeat. We sat there for about 15 minutes trying to decide on what to do and how to get out.

We heard some rustling but ignored it. That is until we heard it again.

"Aww Shit!" Came from outside we all stared at the window. It was a very intense minute before N's head popped out from the bushes.

"N?" What the hell was he doing here?

"Hey Touko! Sorry about that I just cut my hand on the branches…it really hurt. People stared at awe that some random guy came to our school for who-knows-what. I walked over to the window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to see if you got that food I gave you." Of course. "And I know you probably get a lot of detentions so I looked for the only class with people in it and here I am." Oh my god.

"That's a pretty stupid reason to come here."

"Well I was also hoping that you would ditch so you could do those errands you didn't run because of me." Good time N.

"Touko you know this guy?" Sonja asked. She walked over. "Hey buddy if you want her to ditch you are going to have to let us out." He had a confused look on his face. "We're locked in."

"Hold on." He disappeared. About 5 minutes later he came through the door. "Come on guys freedom awaits." The guy might be a little rich boy, but he was sure a nice guy…in my terms. They all ran out. Sonja stayed behind and checked her pocket but didn't pull out anything. She walked over to me and N.

"Hey I have a question." Sonja said before left. "Do you have $5 I was going to get a coffee then I realized my brother stole that money from me and that was to help me stay focused on my project…that is due tomorrow."

"Sure." N reached in his pocket and pulled out a 10. "Here." He put it in her hand anyway. "For tomorrow's coffee to since you'll be pulling an all-nighter you'll need it…and that's the smallest I have anyway so lucky you." Sonja embraced him.

"Thank you so much dude." She let go. "I owe you one, and don't be shy to drop by if you're bored I can already tell you're like one of those online college kids. Plus the teacher is always asleep she'll never know you were here." She started to run off. "Thanks again." She shouted back before disappearing out the door.

"Shall we go." He gestured out the door. We walked out but left the door open so Mr. Beck could get out.

* * *

><p>We started walking to the store N being the gentleman he was insisted because he felt bad. When I'm with this guy I don't feel right. He's rich I'm a… "commoner", those rich snobs would be all over his but if they saw him with me. People still judge you on your wealth and I don't know if I can handle that why do you think I don't go near the mansions they live in or the richer part of town. My place is more city like and dirty not clean and fancy it's just not me.<p>

I was mad when these two little snobby girls saw me and called me a commoner. They made fun of the crappy food I ate how I dressed and my way of life. Well I couldn't help that I wasn't rich like them. But N never says anything like that he acted like he was a normal guy even dressed like it.

"N," I finally said. He looked back.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Do you like being rich." That stopped him in his tracks.

"What do you mean?" He seemed thoroughly confused.

"I mean do you like all the cool stuff, the fancy parties you know." I didn't even understand half of that.

"Well all the cool stuff is nice but I could really care less. And the parties…" He paused to think for a second. "Yeah the parties suck big time." Wasn't expecting that. "They're so boring all you do is slow dance and talk about stuff that only talk about how awesome their kid is. Heck most of the adults just try and pair us off, but thank god my dad isn't like that. He's all chilled and like 'Whoever you like is okay with me as long as you're happy'." He paused and put his head down. "But I don't know about who I like because all girls see is my looks and money and think 'That's the guy for me'." He looked at me. "Why are so interested all of the sudden?"

How am I supposed to respond to that? "Well…" I've got nothing. "You see…" Stall him, stall him, stall him. "I…umm…" Damn it this is hard.

"Let me guess." He interrupted. "You were called a 'commoner'." My face turned a little pink and I look away in shame. N sighed. "Why do they do that?" He was asking himself. "We aren't royalty why say something stupid like that."

"You tell me." I looked him in the eyes. His beautiful green eyes were big with shock. "You're one of them." He came close and put his hands on my shoulders. A chill ran up my spine from the icy touch.

"I am not like them. I would never say something so rude to you or anyone." He backed away and released his grip. "In truth I envy you because…" _**HONK!**_ He looked up and fear stuck his face. I looked to and saw a blue convertible with two girls in it.

"N!" The one in the passenger's seat shouted. "I can't believe it's you! Come on we'll get you out of this scummy place!" N didn't hesitate, took my hand and ran into the pharmacy that was right behind us. When I looked back the girls were parking the car and coming to follow us.

"Who are they?" I asked him.

"The driver was Lady Harrison's niece and her friend was the passenger." Lady Harrison? Who the hell was she?

"Who is Lady Harrison and why is her niece chasing you?" We stopped in the back corner of the store.

"Lady Harrison is another member of the high class group. Where I live is in that gated off part of town, there is a whole neighborhood there she lives down the street. Lady Harrison has no kids of her own but her niece, Veronica, will be getting her fortune since her brother is getting there family's fortune." That answered half my question.

"Alright but why is Veronica chasing you?"

"Remember how I said that the adults try to pair us off?" I nodded. "Lady Harrison wants me to marry Veronica." He put his back up against the wall and slide down to the floor. "But I don't want to marry her or even be associated with her. I want to fall in love and marry the person I choose. I would dread an arranged marriage especially with her; she is annoying, snobby, self-center and only cares about her appearance…she is everything I hate."

I heard stiletto heels clicking against the linoleum floor. They were coming this way. "Stay right here and don't make a sound." I told him. I walked out casually and they spotted me.

"Hey you!" They shouted "Where is N? We saw him run in with you."

"Oh he left out the back door. I needed to get something from here anyway so I let him go by himself. If you go now and cut him off through main street you'll probably find him." They nodded and ran out of the store.

"Is it safe to come out?" N asked.

"Yes they're gone. Thank god rich teenage girls are stupid or that wouldn't have worked." I put my hands on my hips. "Now come on we are going shopping and you're helping me carry them.

* * *

><p>After we shopped for groceries we went back to my apartment and I unload them. I let N sit down because he had no idea where to put any of the stuff. When I was just finishing up I looked back at N who was sitting patiently.<p>

"Hey." I said to him. He looked over. "Do you want some dinner?" I asked him.

"What?" He seemed confused.

"It's 5:30 don't you want something to eat?"

"You'd make me something?" He had a big smile on his face.

"Yeah I'm making some chicken curry do you like that?" His eyes softened.

"I would love that."

* * *

><p>And I'm done with this chapter. My finger is still broken but I'm finding out when I can take the splint off tomorrow on my facebook BlackBlue Love it'll be posted. Well see you later. Bye ^_^<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 I had this done 2 days ago but our wireless internet wasn't working which ment the only computer working was the one hooked up to the internet (not mine) so I couldn't transfer this document to the one that was working because I don't own a USB drive and no internet no e-mailing it to myself. Well we got the wireless fixed today thanks to my mom's friend (he's a techy at the school she works at) Matt. So this is in honor of his awesomeness.

But don't worry just in case it happens again I do in fact have a USB drive now so no worries

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>It was Saturday the day I was going to meet N. I had gotten here ten minutes early and actually looked semi-decent. I was wearing a midnight blue long sleeve shirt that hung of the shoulders, a black denim mini skirt and black biker boots. I did say semi-decent. My hair was in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon tied in a bow holding it up.<p>

I was annoyed with how many guys were staring at me. One even tried to sit down next to me and make conversation. Guess what I did. If you said shoved him into the fountain then you're a winner. He tried to yell at me but I punched him and he fell back…I wasn't even looking. I saw N waking toward me, he was smiling like always.

"Oh Touko I hope I wasn't keeping you waiting too long I…" He stopped. I noticed him staring at me with wide eyes with his mouth still open. "I…I was…uhh…" He was stuttering, I couldn't help but laugh. He snapped back into it. "You look…wow." I grabbed him and pulled him along.

"Come on." I said some people gave us funny looks but did we care…nope.

"Touko exactly where are we going?" N asked.

"I don't know you're the one who set up this whole thing. It's just you looked like an idiot standing there with your mouth hanging open." I stopped and turned to him. "So where are we going?" I asked him putting my hands on my hips.

"Well it is around lunch time how about we grab something to eat?" He held his hand out for me to grab so he could lead me. The guy says he doesn't like being rich but he sure is one hell of a gentleman. So I took hold of his hand and he interlocked our fingers and put them by our sides. We looked like an actual couple….I wanted to throw up…and yet I wanted to hold on forever.

We had gotten to and ordinary café, it wasn't as nice as the last one but I like it. Sadly I had forgotten to mention that I ate before I came here but I order a soft drink just so I wouldn't make him feel bad, I knew he wanted me to get something.

"You're not going to get anything to eat?" And he asked anyway.

"I'm not hungry right now." Lame excuse but what else could I say.

"Well if you get hungry when we walk around just let me know." He was really nice just to offer. Our stuff came pretty quick.

"So N," I started. "What should we discuss?" He looked at me in a confused manner.

"Hmm?"

"This whole this was so you get to tell me about yourself, you know you don't seem like a happy guy all the time I feel like your hiding something." He put his drink down.

"You've already learned a lot about me, we can get back to that later. Why don't you tell me about yourself, I can't always be the center of attention." Pretty honest guy.

"I'm not too big on talking about myself." I really didn't like people on the inside.

"Please." His eyes pleaded…I can't believe I gave into that.

"Well you I live alone right." He nodded his head. "My parents are in China for business but they didn't want me to come with them. They give me money so I can't pay for rent and food and clothes. I tell everyone that _**I **_didn't want to go with them." I close my eyes and took a deep breath. "I really want to stay close to them because they aren't coming back until I graduate…they left two years ago." I felt the tear starting to form in my eyes. Why was I confessing this? "They told me I wasn't allowed to come, they said that I was a bad child and this was the vacation away from me." A warm tear rolled down my cheek. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on." N whispered. "Let's go." He led me out of the café and sat me on a bench. "Touko," I opened my eyes, to my blurred vision he was kneeling in front of me. N took his hand and touched my face, it was warm, he wiped away my tears. "Your parents are awful people," He was trying to comfort me. "To not see the good side in their own daughter should be a crime. Nobody is perfect, we all have our problems. But people who only see the bad and shove it away are just as bad if not worse. Touko you're a good person under you're tough exterior…trust me."

I stared at him for a minute. How could say such nice things with no regrets. I couldn't control myself and I leaped of the bench and fell into his arms embracing him. I hated myself for doing that but I needed to do it. I stayed in his arms for a minute to calm myself down. I finally got up and pulled myself together. I told N we should get going and started to walk away without him.

I couldn't help but keep quiet I felt completely ashamed of myself for letting myself go like that. I can't believe I did that I've never let that side of me show to anyone, not even my friends. What was it about N that makes me wants to tell him anything on my mind…I swear he pulled some kind of voodoo on me. And another thing…WAIT was that Cheren and Bianca?

I stopped dead in my tracks looking over to the two who seemed to be my friends. Sure enough it was them…on a date. N stopped when he noticed I was no long with him. He followed my eyes to see my friends.

"Who are they? Are they your friends?" He sounded happy.

"SHHHHH! Quiet!" I whispered. I grabbed him and we hid behind a statue. "Don't let them see you!"

"So are they your friends?" He asked again.

"Yes." I admitted.

"I've never met them. Let's go say hi." He was about to get up but I pulled him back down.

"No! We aren't saying anything to them."

"Why?" What am I supposed to tell him? "They don't know you're with me do they?" Damn he got it.

"Yeah and not to be rude I'd like to keep it that way. I lied to them saying I had errands to run but…"

"You didn't think that they would go on a date or be here." How the fuck does he do that.

"Yeah." All of the sudden I felt N grab my wrist and pull me away from Cheren and Bianca. We ran into a random shop. I stopped to catch my breath. "You're nuts." I told him.

"Maybe." He winked and I felt my face get warm. "Since we're here why don't we take a look around?" He really changes gears fast.

So we started looking around, though this shop seemed nicer than other ones I've been in. Most of this stuff was to girly for my taste…why did N run us in here again? Well I did find one thing I liked. It was a corset toped, strapless, knee-length, a little poufy, silky black dress. There was just one problem it cost $300…I don't have that kind of money I had only brought $20 with me.

"Wow!" N said coming up from behind, I nearly jumped out of my skin. "You have great taste."

"I don't know…" I said. I didn't want to look like I wanted it considering I didn't have the money…though it was my size. "I don't really think it's me, plus I was just looking."

"Of course it's you!" He was really pumped about it.

"You're just saying that." I put the dress back on the rack. "Come on let's get out of here." I walked away disappointed but I wasn't going to let N know how bitterly poor I was. The store was so big I could barely find my way out. I totally forgot about N but when I reached the exit he was standing right behind me. I wasn't shocked this time I was kind of expecting it. "Where do you want to go next?" I asked opening the door.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"I don't know where would you like to go?" Did I seriously say that? What the hell is wrong with me?

"Well…" N started but he was suddenly cut off.

"Yoo-hoo!" Someone shouted. "N! Sweetie!" That voice sounded familiar…I had defiantly heard it before. When I looked at N he was frozen in his tracks and his face of fear look very similar. When I looked back there was Veronica with some older lady. I didn't wait to see if that was Lady Harrison like N had told me I grabbed him and ran.

We came to an ally…perfect rich people aren't big fans of dirt and filth. So I ran with N and hid on the hidden side of the dumpster. I put our backs to the side and covered N's mouth; I didn't want to risk N saying anything and giving away our spot. Soon I heard Veronica's heels clicking stopping in front of the ally.

"Veronica! Veronica wait!" Call the elderly lady. "Veronica, a young lady like yourself should not being running after her man, especially in heels." Whoever said that N was Veronica's man…I don't think this lady knows that N hates Veronica either.

"But Auntie…" That settled that; the older lady was Lady Harrison. "I think N was with the same girl I saw him with on Thursday." So she's not as dumb as I thought she was.

"_That girl_?" What was that supposed to mean? "You mean the one in the ratty public uniform outside the grocery store?"

"Yes except she looked some-what decent." I know I'm not as rich as you but I would appreciate you not broadcast that to the world.

"He seems to be smitten with this girl." Smitten?

"What? Oh no Auntie he can't be! He is mine! I won't let some tramp steal him away!" Tramp? Honey I'm not the one in 4 inch heels, spaghetti strap shirt with her boobs practically falling out and tight little mini-skirt that shows my ass to the world. At least my skirt covers everything.

"Oh sweetie I won't let that happen. Come on let's go I'll buy you something nice."

"Thank you." I heard them walk away. When I thought it was safe I took my hand off of N's mouth, but then he started laughing. I was so confused what was so funny?

"Umm…" I started. "Why the hell are you laughing?"

"Because," He chuckled. "We seemed to be doing an awful lot of running for a date."

"I guess your right...we're hiding more than having fun." I started laughing.

"Are you kidding me!" N yelled. "This is the most fun I've ever had!" He stood up. "Come on let's go." He helped me up.

"Go where?" I was very curious to know what he had planned.

"To my house."

"What?" We're going to his house?

"Aren't you curious to see where I live?" Yeah…yeah I was.

* * *

><p>So we headed off to his house or should I say mansion because that thing was ginormous. It was absolutely stunning.<p>

"Holy shit!" Did I shout that?

"Something wrong?" N asked me.

"No your house is just stunning. I wish I lived here." I really mean that. We headed up the stairs but I noticed someone in the window…Lady Harrison. It looked like she was arguing with Ghetsis but she soon turned on her heel and headed for the door. I grabbed N and jumped into a nearby bush.

"What…" I covered his mouth.

"SHH!" I quieted him. The doors opened and Lady Harrison screamed something.

"Ghetsis your son will marry my niece I will make sure of it!" She started to walk away I couldn't tell if she was gone and I didn't want to get caught but…

"You two can come out now, it's safe." That was Ghetsis' voice. Me and N popped out of the bush.

"What was that about?" N asked his dad.

"The usual but I won't let you marry that hag's niece." That was a shock

"I didn't think rich lawyers said things like that." I had to say it.

"Well we aren't the most normal rich people you'll meet." He smiled just like N these two are defiantly related.

"I realize that." The day I figured out N was rich I knew he wasn't normal for his social status.

"Come on in," He waved in. "The tea is almost ready."

* * *

><p>Wow lots of shit went down in that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't be afraid to review. And don't forget abpput my facebook BlackBlue Love same profile pic. Bye see you soon ^_^<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Okay I got to say it….I like nice Ghetsis. In my other story he's a total dick but in this one he's really nice and loves his son I really like it. Thank god for fanfiction because I would have always thought of him as an ass but come on, nice Ghetsis is awesome. Okay now that I'm done that on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>I thought the outside of N's house was impressive but the inside was breath-taking. Imported furniture, hand woven rugs and marble floors. I'm going to say it but I'm afraid to see the bathroom.<p>

"I guess you like our house." Ghetsis said. I snapped out of my daze.

"What?" I sounded so god damn stupid.

"You're standing there with your mouth open, staring at everything." Seriously? Did I look as dumb as I sounded?

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ghetsis chuckled.

"Why? I get it's not like most houses you've seen." That's true I haven't ever seen a house like this…not even close. "Well don't just stand there have some tea; freshly made." Tea sounded nice after the not-date like a date thing I spent with N…did that even make sense?

N and I sat down in his living room while we waited for Ghetsis to bring in the tea. And yes I do mean he is bringing it himself. Rich and competent; you'd be amazed too. But N and I sat in silence…it was awkward, thank god Ghetsis wasn't long.

"Here we are." Ghetsis said giving us the tea. "So…" He took a sip. "How was your date?" I nearly did a spit take like on TV. Luckily I caught myself and gulped down what I had.

"Date?" I choked out.

"I'm sorry. N did warn me that you might be against that term." Did he now? "How about your outing?" I look over at N and saw him sipping his tea looking in the other direction. He looked guilty. As I was glaring at him he looked back to me and quickly went back to looking in the other direction.

"Our _outing_ was just fine except for Lady Harrison and her niece." Ghetsis groaned as he slouched into his seat.

"They are such a pain. I wish something would happen so that they had to move far, far, far, far away."

"I don't get it." I started. "Why is Lady Harrison so bent on getting her niece engaged to N?" Ghetsis took a deep breath and sat up straight.

"As you know Lady Harrison has no children of her own therefore there is no one to take over her fortune. She has a sister with two children; Veronica and her older brother, James." N never mentioned that Veronica had an older brother. "James has already been named the heir to their family fortune, leaving Veronica with nothing. That is until Lady Harrison said she would be the heir to her fortune." That makes sense, but there is something missing to this puzzle.

"Not wanting to change subjects but don't most rich families have just one child so then there's no jealousy?" Ghetsis took another sip.

"So you did notice that, you're quite intelligent. That is true but the thing is… Lady Harrison doesn't have kids because she can't have them, it's physically impossible. She's never been able to have them, she's sterile." Woah. "She was embarrassed by that and refused to adopt she wanted a blood relation. So she paid her sister to have another child so she could have an heir."

"She paid her sister to have a baby? So Veronica was purposely made for the soul use of Lady Harrison."

"Correct." Ghetsis replied.

"Father, how come you never told me this?" Wait N didn't know about this.

"Oops I must have forgotten I was never supposed to tell anyone." Ghetsis smiled sweetly. Yeah, well, forgotten my ass.

"Why weren't you supposed to tell anyone?" N was just as confused as I was.

"Oh well you see I did say she was embarrassed do you honestly believe she'd let that get out that she paid her sister to have a child for her use?" He finished his tea. "Part of the reason she paid her sister is so she wouldn't tell anyone."

"But wait what did she say when the neighbors asked about her not having a kid." I asked him

"She made up some bullshit that she tried every year but had miscarriages or it didn't work or it was the wrong time. But she said she found out her sister was pregnant again and instead of trying again she would just take the baby under her wing and give her their fortune so the whole jealousy wouldn't come into play. And they bought it hook line and sinker."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because when I first moved here I was greeted by her sister she told me everything, she just wanted to get it off her chest." He crossed his legs. "Keeping secrets like that isn't healthy you know.."

"And you just have happened to have forgotten you were supposed to keep it a secret?" N questioned.

"Yep…as far as you know." Ghetsis answered

"Works for me." N leaned back.

"Now back to the subject we were discussing before we got side-tracked." Ghetsis started up again. "As you can see N is good looking, gets it from his old man." He chuckled. "Lady Harrison is still embarrassed about that let pay off so she wants the best guy for Veronica. But it's not just looks N has, N also is a prodigy. He skipped some grades graduating high school when he was 15 and now is 4 years into his online med school. He'll be going for the hands on experience next year in a college only 10 minutes away by car. Also he can play piano." I looked at N and here I thought he was a freshman in college. "Lady Harrison refuses to take anything less."

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted. "She won't take anything less? What does she think N is; some…some kind of prize?"

"Sadly that's how she thinks. Which is why I'm not going to sell my son out like that; N's happiness means a lot to me." I looked at both of them and went for the door.

"I'm going to show that woman a piece of my mind." No, I shouldn't have said that out loud because I felt someone grabbing on to my wrist pulling me back. I looked back to see it was N while Ghetsis was still sitting. "Let go!" I tried to make him loosen his grip.

"As much fun as it would be to see you do something to Lady Harrison…you can't." N told me.

"Why not? You heard what your dad said about her; what she thinks of you."

"That's just life." I stopped struggling. "Not everyone is the best person in the world."

"But that's inexcusable! You're not some kind of prize for her to win you're a human being and deserve to be treated like one. Not like some kind of rare item, you're not up for auction. You are going to choose where you go and no one is going to buy or sell you off." Both N and Ghetsis stared wide-eyed at me in complete shock. N had let go of me. "What?" I was confused did I have something on my face?

Wait I've seen this in movies before. If it was just N that means I would be expecting soft crying and a hug but Ghetsis was in shock too so that means someone who shouldn't have heard that is behind me.

"So this is her?" I looked back and Lady Harrison was glaring at me with her arms folded. "I come back for my purse and this is what I come into, this commoner bad mouthing me." I had to hold N back when she said commoner. I might have only heard your little speech but I know it was me you were talking about." She looked back at Ghetsis. "Ghetsis I thought you had more class that to let her say such things.

"My father has nothing to do with this." N growled.

"N," She looked at him. "please tell me what you see in this girl. She's…she's…a filthy commoner." A shot of pain struck N's face because I was digging my nails in his arm to keep him from lashing out on her.

"Stop saying things like that, you aren't royalty….just a royal pain." Lady Harrison gasped.

"To think such talk came from such a lovely mouth. Well your school work must be stressing out and this girl is probably just a phase. You'll come to your senses in no time." She grabbed her purse. "Enjoy your time commoner, it'll be over soon." And with that she walked out the door.

As soon as she did N ripped his arm from me and threw a nearby vase at the door shattering it into a million pieces. His face was bright red soon it turned back to its pasty pale white. He fell to the floor in defeat.

"I'm sorry." He said, his head down looking toward the ground. "I couldn't control myself. What she said about you, my blood started boiling. I've never been that angry before. I'm sorry I put you into danger."

"N," I soothed kneeling on the ground with him. "I've been in worse danger before…trust me." I lifted his head. "You just stood up for me, true you might have gone a little over board but I get it since I've done it before."

"Really?"

"Yeah there once was this kid picking on my friend Bianca. I smashed a wooden bat over his head giving him a concussion. He said not to get me in trouble, he was that scared of me. But the point is you cared and I was holding you back, you just wanted to do something." I still can't believe I did this but I pulled him into an embrace. We stayed like that for a while. N eventually pulled away and stood up, he also helped me up.

"Thank you. It's been a long day we should be taking you back home." Why, it's not like I had anyone waiting for me there.

"No I'll walk." I told him, I had enough of him for one day. "I know my way home from here. Thank you both." I didn't even bother waiting for them to respond, I just left.

Shockingly it wasn't that far of a walk, only 20 minutes away. N lives closer to me than the school. I stopped in a public restroom on the way to change out of my clothes that I had packed in my purse. I felt a little more comfortable, t-shirt and jeans I love you. But when I got home I saw Cheren and Bianca outside my apartment door.

"Touko where were you?" Cheren asked. I was so dead if he found out.

"Where do you think I was, running errands like I told you." I snapped.

"Then where's all your stuff?" Shit.

"I finished early and put them in the apartment. Then I just roamed around, and saw you two." Bianca's face turned a little red.

"You did?" Cheren sounded a little nervous. "Why didn't you say hi?" Looks like the tables have turned.

"Oh I don't know you two looked like you were having fun…you know like a date." I smirked.

"We were just hanging out." Cheren tried to defend.

"Didn't look like that to me."

"How so?"

"Well Bianca was leaning up against you, clinging to your arm and I think she might have kissed your cheek." Bianca came even redder.

"I never kissed his cheek." She blurted out. Truthfully I made that up just to mess with them.

"Bianca you realize you just admitted that we were on a date by saying that right." Bianca covered her mouth. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I knew it was going to happen eventually so don't be all secretive." I got my key out. "Come on in." They didn't say anything and came in quietly. I threw my purse on the couch and went into the kitchen. "You guys want anything?"

"Hey Touko why is your nice blue top in your purse?" Bianca asked. Dammit that was a dumb move on my part. "Did you lie and go on a date?" She said very excited. I couldn't think of anything to say. "Oh with who? With who?" Nothing. "Was it Mark, he's so cute!" And your type. "No wait it was defiantly Toby in your detention class." She considers it a class?

"Nope." Cheren said. "She was with that N guy again." He was glaring. Bianca got a scared look on her face. I braced for a lecture or yelling…nothing. I didn't realize my eyes were shut but when I opened them I saw Cheren walk out the door slamming it behind him.

* * *

><p>I'm done. Wow lots of shit going down in this chapter. Lots and lots and lots and…you get the point. Sorry it took so long I have those days where I have some writers block but then boom! Idea and I'm writing for like hours rereading it and changing it and my masterpiece come together for your enjoyment. Hope to see you soon thanks for the reviews. Bye ^_^<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Alright let's get to it last chapter a lot of drama went down now we must continue. I'm glad you like this story a lot love the reviews don't be scared I read them all those reviews are what keeps me from going insane with my mother home during the summer (She's a secretary at a school). Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>Cheren was pretty mad at me for lying to him and Bianca to go hang out with N. He didn't yell though which actually scared me. Bianca and I went to look for him in case he got himself into trouble. There's one thing that puzzles me; we left 5 minutes after he did and there is no sight of him. There's no way he could have gotten too far right?<p>

For a while I was thinking to see if he went to beat up N, then I realized how stupid I was to think that for two reasons. One: Cheren can't fight to save his life; he can't throw or take a punch. Two: N lives in the gated part of town Cheren won't be able to get in unless he knows someone in that part and I'm positive he doesn't.

One hour later and we found him…on the school steps. Why am I not surprise. Luckily the gate to our school isn't locked during the weekends.

"Why are you here?" Cheren asked me. His eyes were soulless, it was like I wasn't talking to Cheren but a ghost of his former self. His voice was also cold and harsh.

"Because, I want to know what's up you." I put my hands on my hips.

"What's up?" He creepily laughed. "What's up is the fact that my friend doesn't listen to one word I say. Truthfully I don't even know if you even consider me a friend."

"What are you babbling about? Of course I consider you my friend." He might bore me but if I'm in trouble I know who I can turn to…after a sermon of what I did wrong and why I'm not going to do it again. My job is to give him a little fun in his life. And Bianca is what keeps us from killing each other and being that more balanced friend who evens it out "And just because I don't listen most of the time doesn't mean I'm not your friend."

"Not only do you not listen but you lie, scheme, and pound the crap out of anyone you don't like. That drives me absolutely crazy!" His face was redder than a ripe tomato, I swear I saw steam coming out his ears too.

"It never bothered you before." I folded my arms.

"Yes it did." I looked him dead in the eye.

"Not really…why don't you tell me the actual reason you're so pissed off." He took a deep breath and turned back to his normal color.

"It's that N guy." I cocked an eyebrow.

"I know that. What about him pisses you off so much?" He didn't say anything great now I have to play fill-in-the-blanks. "Okay, is it that you have some kind of crush on me and you're jealous of him?" Cheren stared at me for a second then leaned over the rail and puked.

"EWW!" Bianca shrieked.

"Absolutely not." He said like he had a minor cold.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUKE!" That was so rude, I don't think I'm that ugly.

"Sorry it's not that your ugly or anything like that it's just I thought about that for a moment and it's like dating my sister. That thought made me sick to my stomach." He looked a little woozy. Bianca ran over to him and gave him a handkerchief to wipe his mouth.

"If it's not that then what is it?" Truthfully that was the only thing I could think of. But then something hit me. After everything Cheren has said to me over the years, every lecture and sermon, all the times he told me to get my act together it finally hit me. "Wait don't tell me…it's because you haven't met him yet and you want to give some kind of approval because you're afraid of something bad happening."

Cheren was coughing his brains out from my last statement but put a thumb up for me to let me know I was, in fact, damn right. Cheren, you have some weird thoughts of yourself. True, my parents abandoned here so I guess he felt like it was his job to look after me. I was about to leave but I saw Cheren looking at me.

"Touko wait." I stopped and turned to looked at him. Now I assumed he was going to say something heart-warming but I was way off. "I still can't believe you thought I had a crush on you." He started laughing.

"That was only because it's what happens in the movies!" I yelled at him. But I have to say it was pretty stupid of me to think that because he is dating Bianca now, why would he ruin that?

I walked away a little mad and a whole lot relieved also a little disgusted. But as I was walking back home I realized something about that conversation something that Cheren had implied.

"Wait a minute…N and I aren't dating! DAMN YOU CHEREN!" I shouted.

* * *

><p>On Sunday we decided to just stay the hell away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>Monday. I hate school…why didn't I bother to do something yesterday at least I wouldn't feel so god damn crappy about it being Monday.<p>

"Hello Touko." Cheren came up to me.

"Hi…" I was tired from well, nothing.

"Listen I'm sorry for Saturday, I acted like…well like you." I glared at him. "Kidding! Geez…anyway I just wanted to say…" I didn't let him finish.

"I know you're just looking out for me and you just want to make sure I'm safe. I've been your friend for years Cheren I know you to well." He smiled as I put my head down onto my desk.

"So when are Bianca and I meeting him?" She might as well see him too.

"You make it sound like we're dating." I lift my head back up and looked him in the eye.

"You're not?" he said snidely. I flicked his forehead. "Ow, that hurt!" He put his hand to his forehead.

"It was supposed to." I stood up and stretched.

"Well it just seems like you two are." He informed me.

"Does it look like I think we're dating?" He stared for a minute.

"No." Cheren could tell when I was lying so getting away with lying is hard which is most likely the reason I told him about every time I was with N. It took me until now to realize it I guess it was so nature for me to tell the truth since I get caught lying that I totally forgot. I have got to be the stupidest person I know.

"That's what I thought." I just was about to sit back down when Bianca came charging toward us. She glomped me; made me lose balance, hit the floor, and knock over my chair with my in the process. Cheren didn't bother to do anything he just stood there and laughed his ass off. He is so lucky that I didn't get seriously hurt, only my chin was in pain for a couple of minutes.

"Bianca get off of me!" It's cute when she does that on the carpet floor whenever I visit her, but we are at school and people are starring…I hate that.

"Sorry." She said sweetly. How can she be so peppy in the morning and on Monday? "I just wanted to know when we were going to meet N." And again she makes it sound like we're dating.

"We're not dating Bianca, stop making it sound like we are."

"Well we are meeting your new buddy we would like to know when." Cheren chimed in.

"Wednesday." I told them. "And will you get off of me Bianca!"

"Sorry!" She got up and brushed herself. "It's funny cause I didn't actually think you had talked to him so soon cause you said you had stayed home all Sunday." I stood up and dusted myself.

"Me too." Cheren added. These two didn't actually think I spoke with N already and then bother me about it. I have weird friends who drive me crazy.

"I did stay home all Sunday." I told them.

"Then how do you already have a date set." Cheren asked. "We're not just going to barge in there are we?" He sounded concerned like we were doing a B&E.

"I called him on his cell phone, you know that magical invention that lets you talk to people without being in the same room." I explained sarcastically. But then, just then, I realized I told them that I have his number.

"You have his number?" Cheren smile as he cocked an eyebrow. I hate you Cheren and I hate myself.

"Yes, he gave it to me a little while back." I grabbed my bag and reached in to one of the pocket pulling out the business card that his number on it. "See?"

"I see." Cheren said. He crossed his arms. "He's a lawyer no wonder why you picked him." I frantically looked at it and flipped it over.

"Wrong side!" I yelled at him. "That's the side with his dad's business number."

"His dad's a lawyer…why does that not surprise me." That's exactly what I said.

"Aww but he gave you his number how cute!' Bianca squealed. "Are you sure you two aren't dating?" She asked as she pouted her lips while she put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't ask him for it he just gave it to me!" N I swear…

'_BRING!_' Damn time for class.

* * *

><p>"Well I think you should congratulate me I only manage to get one detention today." I said to Cheren at the end of the day.<p>

"CONGRADULATIONS!" Bianca shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

"That's not something to congratulate her on!" Cheren yelled at Bianca. She made a puppy dog face at him. He put his hand over his eyes so he wouldn't buy into it. "Just go." He pointed in some direction. You never let me have any fun.

I got to detention and are teacher was already sleeping. I don't think he's going to wake up this time. Why do I think this because I walk in on Sonja poking his cheek trying to see if he'd open an eye…nothing.

"Nope he's out." She proudly proclaimed. "But I'm grounded so I think I'll stay here for once." She sat down putting her feet on top of her desk.

"Me too." Brad said.

"Me three." Luther added.

"How are all of you grounded at the same time?" Something told me I didn't want to know.

"Grafting park benches at midnight." Luther answered.

"Totally worth it." Brad said.

"So true." Sonja high fived him.

"Whatever I might as well stay too I got nothing going on." I sighed taking my seat.

"Later." Toby said and he and a few others left.

"So what should we do?" Sonja asked practically jumping in her seat.

"Can I join?" A voice from behind called. We all looked to see a familiar face.

"N?" Was all I was able to say before I fell out of my chair in shock.

"I know you!" Sonja said with enthusiasm. "You're that guy who saved us when we locked in and gave me coffee money." She ran up to him. "Nice to see you again." She shook his hand.

I climbed up onto the desk in front of me. Did they totally forget about me? "N what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to visit you and to get to know your detention buddies better." Makes sense he's meeting my normal friends why the hell not.

"How did you even know I was here?"

"I figured as much." He shrugged. I glared.

"Well come on in the teach is out like a light." Sonja pushed him in.

"Sup any friend of Touko has to be a cool guy." Brad greeted him.

"Yeah." Luther chimed. "You got cool hair is it natural?" He's so weird sometimes.

"Yep I get it from my dad."

"Nice." Luther gave him a thumb up.

Now I wanted to shove N out and tell him to wait, but that smile on his face it said something. I know he smiles a lot but this one was different, it was like he was glowing with happiness. He was finally making friends after skipping so many grades, I guess back then he was always alone and picked on for being so smart. He never experienced anything like this before, the sight amazed me. There was no way I could ruin this for him I'd hate myself forever, so I let him have his fun. And trust me he was having fun…he never looked happier than he does right now.

* * *

><p>Aww wasn't that sweet? Well I thought so hahaha. Anyway love the reviews and add me on facebook BlackBlue Love same profile pic. Bye ^_^<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Sup if you don't read Jail Bait then you don't know that I have four major subjects this semester for 10th grade woot -_-. Anyway I really only have a limited time on the weekends to write until about February sorry. Please don't think I forgot or ditch the story I could never do that unless I told you guys first. So no one gets to freak out. Since I talked about my school year how is your going tell me don't tell me I don't care it's just something you could put in your review btw some of those are really funny okay time to shut up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters or Kirby (you'll see).

I know I said N was having fun with my detention buddies but I couldn't help but drag him out by his shirt when it was over, I was still a little ticked. But man is this guy heavy it still amazes me that he looks so thin and ways like a ton. N waved goodbye to Sonja, Brad, and Luther but soon spoke up after.

"Umm…Touko." He said.

"I'm mad at you." I told him.

"I know, but you might want to stop."

"Why?"

"Because Luther is getting shoved in a locker." What? I turn around and there he was all the way down the hall being thrown into some jocks locker. I let go of N and his head dropped to the ground making a loud thud. I run over and jump on the guy's back trying to make him let go but another one pulled me off. He twisted my arm behind my back just like he was doing with Sonja's arm. She and Brad obviously tried and failed.

I feel totally helpless. I tried to break free but this guy is way too strong. But then my arm started to feel better. I noticed the guy let his grip go and fell to the ground…what the…? THUD! And the other one holding Brad, totally paralyzed twitch on the ground. Then I noticed N standing behind the jock. Woah did he do this?

"All done guys." The one who shoved Luther into the locker turned around and noticed his teammates on the ground. "What did you punks do?"

"They didn't do anything but I paralyzed them. I didn't like them hurting my friends." Why are you smiling N please stop it's freaking me out.

"You're going pay for that, we have a game tonight." He said angrily.

"Oh don't worry they'll wake up in an hour but their heads might hurt." The jock didn't bother saying anything else he charged straight for N. All N did was move out of the way and that giant fell down a small set of steps. He laid there in pain thought nothing broke or was fractured it was like five steps. N walked over to him and bent down next to him.

"Now I'll be needing that combination to get Luther out of there." N said.

"34-29-5" He gave it up pretty easy I guess he was pretty scared of N since he barely lifted a finger and knocked out 3 huge football players.

N walked over to the locker and put in the combination. Luther practically flew out of the locked hugging N.

"I love you man thanks for getting me out of there! But aren't you afraid that they might sue you." Luther asked

"My dad's a lawyer and this a common one he could win this with his eyes closed." N patted his head. How come I just noticed how short Luther is? Also I have a feeling that they won't do anything these guys are the ones who think they're cool but are always on the sidelines.

"Come on Luther you can come hang out at my house." Brad told him.

"Sweet I'm going to kick you as at Kirby®!" Luther ran toward the door. Brad ran after him.

"Yeah right I'm the master at Kirby®!" I'm still surprised they like that game you think they would like something a little more manly…whatever.

"I should be going too." Sonja waved. Before she was out of sight…

"You're going to make sure they don't kill each other aren't you." I saw her hunch over and sigh.

"Yeah." She stalked off. I turned around to go home but I turned around facing N. I didn't really know what to say. I'm still a little mad at him but if he wasn't here Luther would still be stuck in that locker. I furrowed my brow trying to think.

"Good work." I mumbled. What? That's all I got.

"Thank you." He grabbed my arm. "Come on we should go." Now I'm the one being dragged…damn karma

I got away from N's grasp when we exited the building.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No it's just I don't like being touched okay?" He came up to me and poked me.

"Touch." He laughed. I punched his arm.

"Don't be weird Cheren is already iffy about you I don't want him thinking your mental or anything." I told hm.

"Don't worry I just know exactly what to do." I have a bad feeling about that. I turned my back toward him.

"I don't even know why I still talk to you?" I said out lout to myself.

"You don't like me?" I looked at him.

"No it's you're…well you're different." What a crap explanation.

"Different how?" I knew that was coming.

"Take a guess." He blinked twice. I sighed. "You're a little rich boy." Just then I took another look at him. "Well not little but you get what I mean."

"What does being rich have to do with anything?" Do I really have to go through this again?

"We are poor…okay middle class you are rich. We are in totally different social classes it's like the cheerleaders hanging out with the mathletes it doesn't happen." He gave me that blank stare again. "N, get it through your thick skull, in truth we aren't supposed to be hanging out let alone know each other."

"But we do." He pointed out.

"In reality. Truth and reality are two different things." I started walking home and of course he followed me.

"What do you mean? Isn't truth reality?"

"Truth is what people believe how everything should be. For example rich folk don't associate with middle class. But the reality is how everything is. We do talk to each other even though you're rich and I'm not. Just because someone says it's the truth does not mean it is the reality of it. I don't actually believe that we'll know everything about anything reality is far from the truth."

"So isn't it good that us knowing each other is the reality instead of the truth." I never thought of it that way.

"I guess it is…shouldn't you go home?" I was already annoyed with him.

"Nope." I don't think he got the point.

"Go home." I glared at him. He smiled scared.

"Noted." He turned around and went home. "See you Wednesday." How could I forget? My friends have been treating us like a couple. But I wonder what he has planned.

"What did you do this time?" Cheren asked me as security dragged me away.

"Nothing." What did I do? I know those football players wouldn't try and complained after the treat N made. Bianca and Cheren followed me through the hall.

"Are you sure?" Bianca asked.

"Of course I didn't ditch detention yesterday so I have no idea what I did." Usually Cheren questions my answers.

I was soon thrown in the main office. I hate these uncarpeted floors 'cause I ended up siding straight into the desk where Betty works. The door was slammed behind me and my friends. I stumbled to stand up grabbing on the desk for dear life.

"Betty why am I here?" I asked.

"Someone is here to see you." What?

"Why the hell was I dragged? I would have come down." This was starting to worry me.

"They said they thought you wouldn't come on your own." Now I'm scared.

"Who is this person?" I reluctantly asked.

"Me." I turned to see…to see…Ghetsis? "Hello Touko." He smiled and waved.

"You had me dragged down here! If I knew it was you I would have come down." He came up to me and petted my head.

"I thought it would be funny." I was a little ticked. "But I hope you're not hurt. They shouldn't be allowed to do that." Damn lawyers.

"I'm fine it's not like I'm not used to it." I sighed.

"Touko who is this guy?" Cheren asked. I forgot that my friends were with me.

"This is Ghetsis, N's dad." I told them.

"The lawyer." Yes Cheren the lawyer.

"Ghetsis these are my friends, Cheren and Bianca."

"Nice to meet you." Ghetsis stuck his hand out and shook Cheren's then Bianca's.

"Okay everyone knows each other!" I was a little frustrated to say the least. "Why are you here?" That was the whole point wasn't it.

"Oh yes! N wanted me to tell you that when you three come over tomorrow don't knock the door will be open." Really?

"That's it? I was dragged down here for that?" Okay a little frustrated was an understatement now.

"Yep." Ghetsis nodded his head. "He said it was important to tell you." Does this have to do with what he's got planning? Oh god, now I'm really scared.

"You know he could have just called me to tell me that." I pointed out.

"Yes, but I had nothing to do today and thought it would be fun to take a little trip here." Damn rich lawyers.

"Well you had your fun now go home. I don't need anybody else seeing me with a rich lawyer, that'll cause all sorts of commotion." Trust me I know.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow then." Ghetsis patted my head again. I wish he'd stop doing that.

"Goodbye." I waved. I turned around to face my friend's faces which were absolutely ridiculous. They looked as though they saw the Easter bunny because we all know he's not real.

"Well that was…interesting." Cheren finally said after a good minute of silence.

"Well that's Ghetsis." I said.

"I thought lawyers were snobby." He admitted.

"Not this one."

"Well if that was his dad I can't wait to meet him." You could practically see the sarcasm pour out of his mouth. Though I will say this N and Ghetsis certainly are an odd pair.

"He was funny!" Bianca finally busted in giggling. "It was so hard trying not to laugh." She laughed for a good 3 minutes. People in the office were staring at us, since we didn't shut her up and were watching her stand there and laugh. Eventually the principal came out of her office.

"What is going on out here?" She wasn't happy. We all stared at her with her hands on her hips then back at Bianca who was still laughing. Cheren was trying to hide a smile, but he was doing a fairly poor job of it. Soon he burst into laughter and I couldn't help myself as well. The three of us were laughing like maniacs in the middle of the main office. The principal rolled her eyes and shoved us out of the office. "Get to class!" She yelled

When the door slammed in front of us we stood there in silence for a minute then burst back out into laughter. I have no idea how we laughed so long without a good reason but it was fun.

Finally we all stopped and went back to class. But the entire trip back I couldn't help but fear tomorrow. What the hell was N planning? Do you blame me for expecting the worst this is N I'm talking about, you never know what the guy can do.

Well the sun will rise and it will be tomorrow and whatever happens, happens. All that matters is whether it will be good or not.

YES I'M FINALLY DONE! Now if I get one review mentioning grammar I will delete it and strangle you I did this for you. I'm sick and finished this to give you the next damn chapter DO NOT tell me about any mistakes I made! Enjoy it!

Sorry that pisses me off and I'm not a happy camper when I'm sick. Don't be afraid to review I know you guys were waiting a while so I kind of rushed it but not like, just put in random shit. So I'll see you as soon as I can I'm trying my best.

Bye ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! TT_TT It has been months since I updated. My computer busted then I lost my flash drive so I didn't have a way to get it off my computer then I finally got another flash drive and finished the story and it has been HECTIC! That and my classes are killing me and I just a freaking wreck! But it's done. IT'SS FINALLY DONE! YEAH! Okay I'm going to let you read finally.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters.

* * *

><p>I am not looking forward to today. That was the first thought I had this morning lying in my bed. I rolled a little too far on my side because I fell out and landed on my face. I heard a pounding on my floor form the neighbor down below pounding on their celling.<p>

"Keep it down!" He shouted. I stomped my foot on the ground.

"Shut up! I just fell off my bed!" I yelled back. Man I never thought a 27 year-old guy would be such a pain in the ass neighbor. Yet the 80 year-old lady upstairs hasn't complained once. Either he needs to get laid or the world is just messed up. I would put my money on the first one.

I was running a little late but thank god for uniforms, no wasting time on picking out what to wear.

* * *

><p>Man this sucks I was in such a rush I didn't even get a snack for the road. Not like I'd be able to eat it anyway I'm running to school. Suddenly a limo pulled up next to me. I stopped for some dumb reason. Don't ever stopped their might be a pervert in the car. The window rolled down and N's head popped out.<p>

"Hey Touko do you need a lift?" I was right about the pervert part. No wait Touko he's not a pervert remember, hard to control myself. "Where are you running to?"

"The North Pole I just have to catch my unicorn that ran off after a squirrel." Obviously sarcasm. "I'm going to school, where the hell do you think I'd be going on a Wednesday morning? I'm going to be late."

"Then hop in we'll take you." Ghetsis shouted from inside. No argument here I hopped in and we drove off.

"Where the hell are you guys going that you're taking a limo?" I asked them.

"A play opening." That figures. "We would have taken the Ferrari but it's getting a tune up." I twitched, these guys have a Ferrari?

The limo pulled up to the school and I got out as quick as I could. But N wouldn't let me go without saying something first.

"Don't worry about later we'll be back in time." He gave me a toothy grin and a thumb up. Great…I had forgotten about that. I slammed the door in his face. Why was I doing this in the first place. N annoys me but we hang out a lot and why should my friends poke their noses into my business? Oh well it's been done, nothing I can do.

I looked up after my intense thoughts distracted me, I noticed that everyone was staring at me. Oh yeah maybe it would have been better to come late instead of in a limo. I tried to walk pretending nothing happened but it didn't work some girls came up and battered me with questions.

"What was up with the limo?"

"Never mind the limo who was that in it with you? He was cute."

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"It's not her boyfriend, it's probably her cousin."

"What's his name?" That's when Cheren and Bianca came to my rescue. They pulled me away from the group of girls.

"Way to be subdual. Seriously a limo?" Cheren said to me.

"I couldn't help it I was going to be late." I rubbed the back of my head. He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah let's go or that ride is going to be wasted." We headed up to our class.

For the entire time I stared out the window. I thought it would help me not look at the clock because all those minutes seemed like hours. I watched as tons of people walked by talk and laughing just knowing soon we would be heading to N's. Though I told myself I didn't care for some reason I was a nervous wreck.

BRING!

The bell woke me from my thoughts. When I turned around Cheren and Bianca were already at my seat ready to take me to lunch, which I don't have…great.

"I'm so excited!" Bianca squealed while walking down.

"Calm down." Cheren patted her back. I can't help but feel like a third wheel. Bianca looked my way.

"What's wrong Touko?" Apparently I looked troubled.

"What's wrong is that my friends are total snoops in my life." I told her.

"We just want to meet your boyfriend." And this is the part when I exploded.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" People stopped and stared. I'm getting stared at too much today. I started walking again but a little faster. "Sorry." I mumbled. "But he's not my boyfriend. He happens to be a guy who keeps showing up."

"Sure acts like your boyfriend. " Cheren snidely said.

"Shut it." I quickly glared at him. "Anyway it's not just that, I also have no lunch because I was running late like I already said."

"But then why do you have a 1000 yen bill sticking out of the pocket in your bag?" He pointed to the front pocket.

"What?" I grabbed the piece of paper and sure enough it was a 1000yen bill. N must have snuck it in my bag while we were riding. I hate how he's always doing that but I'm not letting them know that N gave it to me. I was just about to say something when Cheren cut me off.

"Looks like N gave you that during your limo ride with him." Fuck! How the…never mind I give up Cheren is too smart for me.

"So tell me again why he's not your boyfriend." Bianca said. I clenched the bill tightly in my hand, trying to conceal my anger.

We got into line to buy our food. As we found places to sit a bunch of girls around us started to whisper to each other. I looked around and as my eyes locked on a pair they stopped and pretended to eat their lunch. Then when they thought I wasn't looking they go straight back to whispering. Some giggled, some gasped and some shook their heads.

"What are they all whispering about?" I asked I figured Cheren would know but Bianca answered instead.

"They're probably still talking about you arriving in that limo with N." She bit into her sandwich. I put my head down on the table.

"They're still talking about that." I said in distress.

"Most likely." Cheren jumped in. "Everyone knows you live in a one-bedroom apartment while your parents are in China. Seeing you come in a limo is a big deal, not just for you but for anyone." I really wished Cheren hadn't mentioned my parents. I still haven't told my friends the truth about the situation, but I had this gut-wrenching feeling Cheren knew the truth. I'm pretty sure he never bought the story from the beginning.

Speaking of my parents I wonder what they would think about this situation. Considering they hate me I would say they really wouldn't give a damn. But just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I said and abruptly stood up. Before I was out of earshot I hear Bianca say something.

"You shouldn't have brought up her parents." Did she know too?

I locked myself in a stall, but for some reason no tears came out. I sat in the dank smelly stall for another couple of minutes and still nothing. The only time I did cry is when I thought about my parents and how they practically abandoned me in that apartment. Was this because I had confessed everything once to N? Or was this because my friends knew? Whatever the reason I was done thinking about it for now.

I returned to my friends and for the rest of lunch they acted as though nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Class by class time ticked on for what seemed like an eternity. But I liked it I felt like I had more time to figure out what I was going to do with N. I'm sick of everyone thinking he's my boyfriend. He's just some stalker guy who keeps showing up. I wish I listen to Cheren and stayed away from him in the first place. But at the same time I was glad I didn't listen to him. N seemed to be the only person in the world who actually gave a genuine damn about me, aside from my friends.<p>

He listened to me. He didn't judge me. And we seem to be in a some-what similar boat. We have our problems because of who we are. People judge me because I get detentions and the fact I'm pretty tough looking. And people judge him solely on his money and fact he's rich.

ARGH! Why is it I can't stop thinking about this guy. It's annoying! N always manages to squeeze himself into my head then I can't get him out. How does he do that? I swear I'm going to rip my hair out.

"Touko!" The teacher shouted. "When you are done arguing with yourself over there maybe you can tell us the answer to this equation." What equation? I looked over at the board and there were a bunch of numbers and symbols. I didn't know what to make of it.

"Well you see," I started. I better make this sound good or I'm in a load of shit. "I was arguing with myself because I was trying to figure out the equation but I kept getting a negative and there aren't any negatives in there so I couldn't figure out what was wrong." That'll work. The teacher looked at me for a minute.

"A common mistake." She said. Thank god she bought it. "You see what you were doing was…" I zoned out. I could care less about how to solve some dumb equation.

Now where was I?

BRING!

God damn it. That was the bell for the end of school. Cheren and Bianca practically raced to my desk and dragged me out of my seat.

"Come on let's go!" Bianca cheered. "I always wanted to see the rich part of town."

"Yeah I wonder what it looks like." Cheren seemed about as perky as Bianca which was kind of weird.

"It has a gate in the front and leaded to a bunch of big houses." I told them. "Not that big of a deal." Complete lie. Truthfully the houses were breath taking. They were so gorgeous but I was uncomfortable with both of them being so happy-go-lucky. I was hoping they would calm down a bit.

"You mean they really live in mansions? OMG! We got go see!" Yeah, that failed.

Out the door we went.

The whole way there all I heard was Cheren and Bianca going on and on about the stuff that rich people had. I guess this is what N meant when he said people just saw him for his money. Sure his house was really stunning but N's, well N is strange but a decent guy. They weren't even talking about who he might be. In truth I wanted to hit them.

"I think we are here." Chere said. He pointed to a large steel gate.

"Wow!" Bianca eyes grew wide. "It's so big!" She turned back to me. "How do we get in?"

"Move." I went up to the gate. I pushed the intercom button. "Hello, my name is Touko I'm here to see Ghetsis and N, house number 12." I stepped back and the gates started to open.

"Interesting, so you have connections." Cheren said smugly.

"Ghetsis told me to say that anytime I wanted to come. Apparently they have a list of certain people who can come in."

"I see well…" Bianca interrupted him.

"What are we waiting for let's go." Bianca grabbed Cheren's wrist and pulled him inside.

We walked up to the door. I remembered what Ghetsis said. I didn't knock on the door. I just opened it up to find something I don't think I'd ever expect.

* * *

><p>I AM EVIL! BIG CLIFFHANGER! Again so sorry for taking <strong>months<strong>to update this freaking thing. Life hates me right now. It just hates me. But good news. I got a new flash drive and I'm getting my computer fixed this week so all should be good. I'm using some of my birthday money I got last week to pay for it but it'll soooooooo be worth it.

Okay bye, bye hopefully when I see you soon I really do mean soon ^_^

Black-and-blue-lover12


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 I'm sorry it took so long. This chapter decided no I don't like you and I'm going to give you serious writers block. So I won't say a lot and let you get on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters or Harry Potter (I just started reading it last week and I'm halfway through the third book if any review has a spoiler I will find you and murder you. I'm not bloody done so don't tell me!)

* * *

><p>When I opened the door I found something I don't think I'd ever expect.<p>

The most enchanting music touched my ear drums. It was so soft and sweet. The passion in the player showed through as the song progressed. Cheren and Bianca and I were stunned at what we were hearing. It had to be the single most amazingly beautiful thing we had ever heard in our entire lives.

I finally stepped through the door. I listened to the soft, flowing sound to see where it was coming from. Through the foyer we walked, following the notes through the house. The sound continued to drift through the air soft and light. It got louder as we approached a room that was hidden between a set of white, oak, double doors.

I reached my hand onto the golden handle turning it slowly. When I opened the door the only thing that was in the room was N playing a black, grand piano. He didn't even look up, he continued the song. His movements were as slow and smooth as the music he was playing. The three of continue to intensely watch in awe, our eyes wide bright and completely unaware of anything around us. Two karate fighters could smash through the window and destroy everything around while fighting and we would even blink an eye. Our minds were completely focus on N until he finished.

He looked up at us eyes shining from the chandelier that hung from above us. His smile was more brilliant than ever. Even though his teeth weren't showing the moment had made him seem like something not from this world. But not like one of those stupid sparkly vampires that girls rave about. N is not gay and is an actual man.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked. Yeah like he couldn't tell our mouths were practically hanging open.

"N…" I started. "That was amazing."

"You really think so?" He lit up like a firework.

"I've never heard anything like that." I told him.

"That was exceptional playing." Cheren said. "I might have underestimated you."

"I loved it." Bianca cheerfully piped in.

"Thank you." N got up and bowed. He walked to the front of the room. "This way, tea should be ready by now." We head back into the foyer and sat on the sofa. There was a tea tray already there, it was even pre-poured.

"This house is so big and fancy." Bianca said looking at every little detail.

"Thank you." N seemed really stiff even after that performance. "So tell me about yourselves. Touko doesn't say much about you."

"Oh you don't have to be shy Touko. You can tell your boyfriend about us." Bianca giggled.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I yelled at her.

"Oh that's right you only act like it." Bianca is acting a little more snide than usual.

"Calm down Touko we're only teasing you." Cheren said.

"Alright then," I said. I turned toward N. "Cheren is a nerd and Bianca is a giggly weirdo."

"Hey!" They said in unison.

"Calm down I'm only teasing." I smiled devilishly. N started to laugh. I must say it was pretty strange since we were fighting.

"You guys sure are funny. If this is what having friends is like then sign me up." A giant grin sweep across his face.

"You don't have friends?" Bianca gasped.

"Well Touko is my only friend." Okay friend is good with me. As long as I call him my creepy stalker friend. I swear he knows where I am all the time that's why he keeps popping up all over the place.

* * *

><p>Now I'm totally going to break the forth wall here and skip all the talk that happened with N because nothing important happened.<p>

Your welcome

* * *

><p>So eventually Cheren, Bianca and I left.<p>

"Come back soon." N waved from the door. No need he'll probably just show up again in two days.

"Well that was fun." Bianca said cheerfully. Depends on how you define fun.

"Yeah he was quiet and interesting fellow." Cheren added.

"Yeah, yeah all good fun. Now will you please leave me alone?" I was sick of them butting in.

"Okay." They said in unison with identical smiles. Creepy.

"…Good. Now let's go home." I was ready to leave but…

"You there!" Some angry woman voice shrieked. We turned around to see…oh no, Veronica. They don't know about her. Shit! Why, why, why, does everything happen at the worst times ever? It's like someone is purposely doing this to me.

…

"Yes you." She said point her pink manicured finger at me. "You better stay away from him." I can't let my friends know I know her. She's a bit out there and will say something that I will hate. Okay I have to be smart about this and use the acting skills I don't possess. This is going to bite.

"Excuse me?" I asked her like she was crazy.

"Don't play dumb that's not going to work this time." So you admit that you fall for stupid stuff. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." She pointed a finger at me.

"I don't know what you are referring to? Also it's not polite to point." I told her.

"Touko who is this girl?" Cheren asked.

"And what did you do?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know. She must have mistaken me for someone else." I told them.

"No I didn't. You're the girl trying to steal my husband." She just had to say husband didn't she?

"Husband?" Cheren and Bianca gasped in unison.

"Yes, N is my soon to be husband." Now there is no getting out of this. "Well soon to be. Once we get engage." Okay think of a different approach.

"You're N's girlfriend?" Cheren asked.

"Of course I am." Actually you're not. "And this girl is trying to steal him from me." No I'm not. I don't like N like that. I admit it we've become somewhat friends. He stalks me and I let him stick around for some reason. I will tell you this much. Life is not to boring anymore.

"I'm sorry but you have it wrong. I'm not trying to steal N from you. We're friends. Nothing more." Let me get it threw her thick head.

"Suuuure. That's why you went on a date with him and when we saw him downtown hid him from me when I was looking for him."

"I…" No I can't say that. I can't tell her that N wanted to hide from her. I'm a bitch but that's N issue. I really can't get in the middle of this. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You damn well do. Just last Saturday you and N went on a date." Now you said when…and it was NOT a date! This just keeps getting worse and worse.

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken." Cheren stepped in. "Touko was with us all Saturday she wasn't with N at all." Cheren is covering me? What's going on? Cheren damn well knows that it's true that N and I hung out Saturday.

"What?" Veronica. "But I saw her."

"I'm afraid that you must have seen someone else with N who looks like Touko because we were with her all day." Cheren is being really polite to her…and lying straight to her face. Oh the irony.

"Oh great!" She yelled. "So now he's running around with her and another girl, she better not be a commoner!" She's damn well lucky I don't punch her for calling me a commoner. Breathe deeply Touko and stop digging your fingernails into your palm.

"I wouldn't say he's running around with Touko, but I hope you find that other girl."

"Alright." She started. "You better stay away from N. I don't care if you're just friends just know that's my future husband." She waged her finger at me before turning around and walking away.

"Okay," Cheren had his arms folded and was looking at me with that look that says 'you're in deep shit.' "Who the hell was that?" Now if you hadn't helped me I would have totally bullshitted my way out of this. But you just did that for me so I'll tell.

"Her name is Veronica. She's rich like N. Her aunt wants her to marry N. N doesn't want to marry her though, in fact he hates her, and I'm not dating him don't give me that crap because of what she said." I might appreciate what he did but I will not put up with that.

"So is she like stupid or what?" Bianca asked.

"More like delusional apparently…why doesn't N like her exactly." Cheren asked me.

"Because she's snobby as she just showed us. She even called me a commoner. Also her aunt pretty much said there's your husband and she fell for him after one look. He's kind of more a personality based, he wants someone who looks passed his face." Cheren's eyebrow cocked.

"You seem to know a lot about what he likes."

"Don't start." I glared at him.

"Hard not to. You make it easy." Bianca giggled. You she's absolutely right and I hate it.

The next day at school was no better.

I was just sitting in class minding my own business. Listening to our teacher drone on and on and on and on and…you get the point. Anyway, just sitting there doing nothing and…

Just give it a second…

…

"Excuse me were going to have to take Miss Touko White." The security guards came in.

"She right there." The teacher said just pointing at me. "Now class…" She just continued talking like nothing was happening. Not even the students were paying attention to what was going on. Was getting in trouble and being taken away so common that it's now more boring than the teacher? Oh man that is not good.

The only ones who watched were Cheren and Bianca. Cheren gave me that 'what did you do now look'. But Bianca was thoroughly confused as to why I was getting dragged out. But then again that's the face she gives to most things so I couldn't really tell if she did know I wasn't actually in trouble.

I'm going to need their help so I mouthed 'help me' as I was dragged out. I saw them exchange glances right before they were out of sight. But I then heard Cheren ask to go to the library to find something that had to do what they were talking about. Thank you for lying Cheren you are my savoir.

"Touko what's going on?" He asked, walking swiftly behind me being pulled by the guards.

"I don't know I haven't done anything recently." I said nearly tripping on a lose nail. Is this school so cheap they can fix a stupid nail? Wait not the point.

"What should I do?" Cheren asked. Are you seriously offering to help me? I swear you've gotten so much nicer.

"In my bag I have Ghetsis work number I have a feeling I might be needed a lawyer." He nodded and headed back to the classroom.

The guards shoved me in the detention room and just let me sit there. I tried to ask them why I was here but they stood stone faced by the door. Their eyes didn't meet mine and they stared straight ahead to the wall. Finally a police officer was let in by one of them.

"Sorry that took so long." He said walking in. He was in uniform short stout and thinning brown hair. He seemed friendly but I've seen the shows this guys is an asshole. It's always the friendly looking ones.

"Why am I here I haven't done anything?" I honestly told him. He wore a fake friendly smile. His green eyes looking at me disbelievingly. Giving me that 'that's what they all say' look. I wanted to punch his flat little nose and try to make him look like Voldemort but I know that would just make it worse. Before he could tell me someone else came through the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Ghetsis came strolling in. Thank god. "I got Cheren's call what's wrong?"

"I don't know they just through me in here and haven't told me anything." I explained to him.

"Who are you?" The cop asked.

"I'm Miss White's lawyer and I advise you to tell us why she's here or we'll be leaving."

"She's here because Miss Harrison has identified Touko here of putting graffiti on her property and from what I saw it said things that weren't very nice."

Uh oh Touko is in trouble…again. But this time it's serious…well…okay you know what I mean.

* * *

><p>Again sorry about that very late update. I was having some mega-writers block my bloody god I nearly banged my head and shout "work damn it!" at my brain. The realized that would give me a massive headache and would make the writer's block worse so I didn't do that.<p>

Okay time to start writing the next chapter. Bye bye ^_^

Oh and don't be afraid to review because of what I said I just don't want to have any spoilers of Harry Potter if any of you have read it. This is my first time reading it (don't judge me I couldn't ever get through the first chapter but finally managed.) and I hate spoilers. They're number 2 on my pet peeves list. Okay done talking bye bye for reall


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 I'm so sorry I haven't updated especially to the people who suddenly favorite my story. Way to be an awesome writer by making new readers wait billions of years. But my horrible excuse is that I was busy studying for my exams one oral and two normal bubble ones. I studied like mad but still could have made time to write since it's been like a month. When I think that I best shut up and let you all read the story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me?" I shouted at the police officer as I stood up from my seat. How dare Lady Harrison blame me for that!<p>

"Touko, please calm down." Ghetsis put his hand on my shoulder. I sat back down furiously. This is bullshit. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid that Ms. Harrison has accused the wrong person. Touko would never do that to someone she barely knows. Plus she can't get into the gated part of town unless my son or I says it's alright to the guard at the front."

"You realize there is a chance of her sneaking in." I hate rich people. Pay off a cop and you're in control of them, work it in your favor.

"Not without a security camera seeing it. You do realize they are everywhere." Ghetsis said. "Have you even looked at any of them?" He asked folding his arms.

"Well no but we had to…" The cop was a bit flustered; he was stumbling with his words.

"You should have looked at the tapes before bringing any possible criminal in here. Those tapes are solid evidence of what the perpetrator looks like, instead of eye witness. If you knew law you would know that it is the most unreliable testimony out there."

I stared in awe at Ghetsis as he talked some serious law with this clearly bribed cop. The cop had no words after what Ghetsis said. I am so glad I have such a good lawyer. Ghetsis really knew his stuff…but then again that was his job. And what's funny about this is that this is the most I've ever learned and might I add it's interesting. Oh the irony.

"So why don't we go look at those tapes. It shouldn't take more than five minutes to clear her name." Ghetsis said.

"Fine," The cop huffed. He pulled out his handcuffs out. "Miss please come here."

"Oh I don't think that'll be necessary. Touko won't run or hurt anyone. She can even ride in my car on the way there."

"That's not happening."

"Alright she'll ride with you but no handcuffs. You have no serious evidence against her. There is no reason for her to be in handcuffs. I promise you she won't do anything right?" He turned to me. I nodded.

"I promise." I said.

"Good." Ghetsis smiled. "Now let's get this over with, I hate to keep her out of school for too long." Ghetsis your kind of ass for saying that because you know I have ditched.

I got in the cop car and looked out the window the whole time. I noticed the guy in the passenger's seat kept looking back at me to make sure I wasn't doing anything wrong. After 10 long dreadful minutes we finally arrived at Lady Harrison's house at the end of the road behind the gates. It was the biggest house around. As I stepped out of the car I was amazed at the size of it.

"Why is that girl not in handcuffs?" Lady Harrison said angrily as she stormed toward me. He pointed a boney finger at me; it was so close it was nearly touching my nose. "You did this to my house, how dare you come here."

I finally got a good look at the graffiti on the outside wall. It was all in black and said…oh…I best not say that. That's harsh even by my standards.

"Ms. Harrison I will have to ask you to step away from my client and stop harassing her or we'll turn the tables on you." Ghetsis stepped in between us.

"How dare you protect this girl? Look at what she's done to my beautiful house." She yelled at Ghetsis.

"I'm afraid your word is not good enough to punish her. You're going to need hard evidence, which is why we're here, to look at the security cameras."

"Fine you can put her away like that. Let's get this over with. The sooner she's been busted the sooner I can get some rest."

"Yes the sooner we get this over with the sooner Touko can go back to her normal routine." Nothing in my routine of school, home and friends is normal anymore, thank you very much. "Could someone please go get that tape?" Ghetsis looked at two cops; they scurried off to go get it ready.

"Dad why are you here?" N showed up at the front door.

"N?" I said stretching my neck to get a better look.

"We could you ask you the same thing." Ghetsis said cocking his eyebrow at the sight of N at Lady Harrison's house.

"It's complicated." He said as he slumped his shoulder and gave a deep sigh.

"N!" A voice called from inside the house. "N where are you?" You could hear the loud 'click clack' of heels running down the corridor coming closer and closer. N became unbalanced as two arms wrapped around his neck throwing him back a little. He kicked a leg up to try and keep him standing though his toes on his other leg looked very unstable in that tip-toe position.

"Here you are N!" Veronica said squeezing N so hard he started to turn a little blue.

"Yes, yes." He said while being choked. "Could you loosen your grip a little?" He patted her arm.

"Oh sorry!" She let go and N returned to his pale shade of peach color. "It's just been so nice having you here to comfort me while my poor aunt deals with this tragic incident." She makes it sound like her uncle died. "She just means the world to me…" Because you're getting her money. "I just hate to see her go through this."

"Yes, it is sad." N hesitantly patted her back. He looked at the us and mouthed the words 'Help me.' Well it could have been 'Kill me.' But it would make no difference, he wanted to just get away from her. I simply scoffed at the sight of the two together, that got her attention.

"What are you laughing at?" She sneered at me.

"Me? I'm not laughing at anything." I said.

"Yes you were, don't pull that crap on me."

"But I really wasn't laughing." I said holding back a smile. Ghetsis elbowed me in the arm because he didn't want me making things worse.

"N, is your dad helping that little white trash tramp who ruined my auntie's home?" Oh no she didn't! Ghetsis held me back as I nearly tried to scratch that bitch's eyes out. How dare she call me white trash. I might not live as well as you and get into trouble but I'm not white trash.

I nearly broke free of Ghetsis' grip but a cop came and helped restrain me. Veronica wrapped her arms around N's torso and dug her make-up covered face in N's shirt, pretending to be frightened.

"N she's trying to hurt me." She sobbed. The cringing look on his face made him look as though his arm was being cut off by a chainsaw. His hands barely touched her back as he rubbed it to make it so he looked like he gave a damn and didn't want to slap her. He decided it would be best for him not to say anything so he kept his mouth shut.

"Touko calm down." Ghetsis said. I stopped struggling.

"Sorry…" I said exhausted. I breathed heavily because I used most of my energy trying to attack the slut.

"Listen," Ghetsis said. "I know she's really the tramp but you need to chill out and not let her get to you." Okay that made me nearly burst out laughing. Even Ghetsis thinks she's a tramp.

"Okay we're ready, come and watch the tape." A cop called from inside.

"Time to catch you in the act." Veronica curled the ends of her lips like the Grinch. "Let's go N." She locked arms with him and walked inside. Ghetsis and I followed behind them. He held my upper arm in case I decided to yank Veronica's hair out of her head. But I would never do such a thing *cough cough*.

When we sat down Ghetsis kept me as far away from Lady Harrison and Veronica.

"Is everybody ready?" The cop said. He made it seem as though this was life or death. He popped the tape in the VCR (if you know what that is). We watched as a dark figure hoped the metal gate. The figure was at least six feet tall, muscular and flat. In short it didn't even remotely look like me. After the tape finished Ghetsis stood up and straighten his tie.

"Well it seems we're done here. Come on Touko we got to get you back to school." He motioned for me to get up.

"Hold up." Lady Harrison said. "Don't even think about taking her anywhere." This woman will just not give up.

"Lady Harrison, I don't mean to be rude but if you really insist on blaming Touko and bringing her to court this tape will never get a judge to proclaim her guilty. You can try but you will fail so if you don't mind we will be on our way." Ghetsis and I rushed out and didn't let Lady Harrison get in one more word.

"I don't think I would have gotten off the hook without you." I said to Ghetsis.

"I knew you didn't do it. But I do appreciate the compliment." He smiled. "But you're still going back to school." I sighed and slumped my shoulders.

"It was worth a shot." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

><p>I really didn't want to come to school because I had a detention to serve, as per usual. Not like it matters because I was going to ditch and Brad offer to give me a ride home since he was going that way anyway. So me and Luther walked out to the car to find Brad looking around under the hood.<p>

"God damn it!" He said.

"Something wrong?" Luther asked.

"Car won't start."

"Well this blows." I said.

"You're telling me." Brad sighed.

"Shouldn't you be in detention?" I turned around me to find N.

"N? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I wasn't able to talk to you with Veronica around my arm. So I thought I come to see you but it looks like you're ditching."

"Well no shit, figure that out on your own Sherlock?"

"You realize Sherlock Homes was constipated so saying 'No shit Sherlock' is actually correct." Well that's a weird fact. "Looks like you're having trouble." N looked at Brad.

"My car won't start." He told him.

"Mind if I take a look." Brad laughed a little.

"Sure, but I'm not sure you're going to find anything. But I've got nothing to lose." N walked over and took a look himself. His eyes scanned the hunks of metals and wires. I don't know what he might find. But then again I don't know squat about cars so what do I know? Squat, I just said that.

"Right there." N spoke up pointed at, I don't what that is. Brad looked. "That wire seems to have come out from that." He screwed the bolt attached to the wire back into place. He also moved a metal bit further away from him. "Try it now." Brad went behind the wheel and started up the car. It had worked.

"No way." He stared at N in total disbelief. This little rich boy had fixed his car. He got out and shook his hand. "Thank you so much man."

"No problem." N smiled.

"Come on guys let's go." Brad got behind the wheel.

"Go on without me." I said.

"Sweet! Front seat!" Luther got into the passenger's seat.

"Alright see you later." Brad waved. "Thanks again." The two drove off. I started to walk off in the direction of my house.

"Are you coming or what?" I asked. N said nothing, he just ran to catch up with me.

* * *

><p>And that's the end for now. Again sorry it took so long but now that it's summer chapters should be updated more often. But next week I am going to the shore but I think we're bringing a computer so I might work on it late at night after my mom fell asleep.<p>

Also one more thing I was talking to my friend about trading friend codes on Pokémon Black and White cause she finally got her hands on it. Thing is she's that only one of my friends who actually plays it so if you want trade friend codes I'll be happy to. It'll make me seems like I have more friends.

Okay anyway see you soon. ^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Please forgive me. It's been so long since I updated. I'm so bad about writing because I need to be in a good mood to write and no I haven't been in that good mood. There's been a lot going on and I just needed some time. But I'm back and want you to enjoy this chapter. Also I'm going back to school…fun…at least I got a lot of cool teachers. Enough about me please read the chapter.

But one more thing there is an announcement at the end of this chapter. It's not that important but I would like you to read it.

Discliamer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters

* * *

><p>N and I started to walk down the sidewalk. It was quiet. I wasn't really planning on going anywhere specific probably just home. But why did I not go with Brad? Why did I walk home and with N of all people. Brain what are you doing up there, I know you're not the smartest but seriously even I thought you would know better than this. Ugh! This is so frustrating! What's wrong with me?<p>

"Um…Touko? Is something wrong?" I snapped out of my confusion. I looked at N who looked quite confused.

"What?" I didn't actually hear what he said.

"Are you okay you were pulling on your hair?" I was? Oh crap! I can't tell him what I was thinking.

"I'm fine…" Well that'll totally convince him.

"Are you sure you look a bit pale. You're not sick are you?" N put his hand on my forehead.

"No!" I quickly stepped away and nearly fell of the sidewalk, if he hadn't caught my wrist and pulled me back on. I was totally frozen on the sidewalk with his arms wrapped around me.

"You're not hurt are you?" Our noses were barely touching and it's like time stopped. We both had this shocked looked on out faces as we stared into each other's eyes. N's green eye were so bright and warm as the sunlight sparkled in them. They…

What am I thinking! I can't be dreaming about him. I pushed him away. How could I let myself get carried away with staring at him. This isn't like me at all! What am I doing? I turned away from N and crossed my arms letting out a 'hmph' so I don't look to freak out by all of that.

"I told you I'm fine." I said. He stared at me for about a minute.

"That's good." I looked behind me and saw him smiling. I noticed myself staring for a few seconds at his gorgeous smile and…NO! You have to stop doing that.

"Whatever." I started to walk away from him.

"Wait Touko!" He caught up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"I had a question for you before you left." He looked down at his feet.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well I remember you said something about wealthy people's parties and you sounded a little interesting."

"And…"

"There is going to be a gala at my house and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" He looked back up me.

"No." I said coldly.

"Why not?" He asked confused.

"Because you said they were boring." He was about to say something. "It's probably the reason you want me to come so you won't be so bored." He scratched his head.

"Okay yes but…"

"No. I'm not going."

"Please. You can bring your friends too." I know they would love it. I mean who doesn't like fancy food and if we were together it wouldn't be that boring. Well…

"No!" I'm not giving in. "I don't even have anything nice to wear." As much of an excuse that was it was also true. You really think I can afford nice things?

"Oh is that all?" He grew a big smile. "We can handle that. Just come a little earlier and you'll be fine." I nearly denied his request again but when I looked back at him he was giving me a serious puppy face. No I'm not kidding he legit looked like a puppy about to cry. I tried to look away but it's like it had a magnetic field and I couldn't take my eyes off him. I bit my lower lip and sighed.

"Fine…" I said, "I'll go." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I must say I was highly uncomfortable like this. "Could you let go of me?"

"Oh, sorry." When he let go of me he I exhaled not realizing I had not been breathing. "Well the party is on Saturday and it starts at 19:00. You should come about 15 minutes before so we can take care of you situation."

"Alright…"

"You seemed worried. Don't worry it's just a party nothing bad is going to happen." He smiled to reassure me. I know that what he said is true. Rich people not really all for drama at parties. Whereas people like me there is always drama at a party. Every time somebody has to stir it up then everyone else gets dragged into it.

But it doesn't seem to be the case this time. If my hunch is right Lady Harrison and Veronica will be there and those two are always causing drama just for me. They hate me and the fact N is my friend. They called me white trash, a tramp and a husband stealer. She even blamed me for putting graffiti on her house. It was the first time I ever needed a lawyer. But I don't even think that'll they'll do anything to ruin or embarrass themselves. I don't doubt they'll give me cold glares from across the room but they are a little smarter than to make a scene at a big party.

Or at least I hope they are…

I still can't help but feel something bad is going to happen. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

* * *

><p>"A party?" Bianca seemed really excited.<p>

"Don't get your hopes up, I've been told rich people parties are boring." I said to her.

"Who cares?" She said. "We get to dress up real pretty and eat fancy food."

"Fancy food? What kind of food?" Cheren asked me. Great these guys only care about what they eat. I put my head down.

"I don't know…" I sighed.

"Eel?" Seriously Cheren. "How about shrimp?" He's serious. Oh my gosh I have the weirdest friends ever.

"Something wrong Touko?" Bianca poked my head.

"Oh it's nothing I just have a bad feeling about all this." I told her. Putting my head on it's side.

"You're just being paranoid nothing bad is going to happen. Rich people might be stuck up but they don't like to make a scene at a party. It makes them look bad in front of everybody." I know N and I said that too but I'm just not sure. "You're also just probably nervous about the whole thing." He added. I never thought of it like that.

"Yeah that's probably it." I took a deep breath. "If I stop thinking about it the feeling will go away."

"Until you're at the house." Thanks Bianca, you just made me feel worse.

"Trust me Touko it'll be fine." Cheren patted my back.

"Okay I got to ask did Bianca give you something because your being weirdly nice?" He gave me an unapproved look.

"I try to be nice and you question it. Do you want me to be an ass?" He asked. Hell no!

"Just had to ask." I said.

So it's Saturday 18:40. I still couldn't those feelings to go away. I think I lost sleep just thinking about it. My gut is telling me something is wrong but I just don't want to believe it. Why did I say yes again…?

Oh that's right those damn puppy dog eyes N gave me. I sighed, too late to turn back now. I will say it's a bit weird waling to his house for a fancy party in jeans and a t-shirt, but he did say he would take care of my attire for me. I knocked quietly on the door and waited for about a minute until N opened the door.

* * *

><p>"You're here!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the house. We walk through the foyer which had all the furniture pushed up to the sides. There was a long table in the back with a silk gold table cloth on and dishes upon dishes of food. Looks like Cheren is going to have a good time. I saw about 3 people helping with the set up with Ghetsis.<p>

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen someone doing work in this house." I said to N.

"That's because we only have one maid and one cook and they only work about 5 hours a day at the most. They also live here with us." N told me.

"You guys are pretty competent. Aren't there usually tons of servants that have to commute? " I was pretty amazed at this.

"Yes but we only have two people working here because they asked for a job here and this house has 6 bedrooms. So why not let them live here it was just me and him. At least that's what dad says and I agree with him."

"Wait your saying you guys did all the cooking and cleaning yourselves?" I was totally shocked.

"Yes. These people came to us looking for a job. Dad gave them one on the spot and a room in the house. "

"You guys are like saints." I'm dumbfounded. These people seem to break all the natural laws of this world.

"I guess." He led me up the stairs and into a bedroom. "In the wardrobe there is a dress for you and a few shoes and accessories to pick from. You can just leave your clothes on the bed this bedroom isn't occupied so no one should come in here. I'll see you downstairs." He shut the door.

I looked around the room. It was so nice and probably bigger than my apartment. The sheets on the bed were silk and the bed itself was huge. I think it might have been a king. The rug on the soft carpet was hug and imported. I made my way to the giant mahogany wardrobe. The details on it were so tiny and done by hand. I opened the door.

"No way." I took out the dress. It was the same black, corset topped, dress that I saw back in the store that one Saturday I was hanging out with N. I thought I was in a dream. I remember he said it was a pretty but I can't believe he remember what dress it was and got it just for me. My breath was taken away. It was even better than I remembered.

"Welcome to our house. Please enjoy yourself." I heard Ghetsis' voice from downstairs. People were starting to arrive. I better put this dress on and get some shoes…

There are only high heels…I hate you N. Oh well he did let me borrow this dress I can at least put up with the heels. Though I've only worn them once in my life so I hope I don't trip and hurt myself.

"Hi N!" Bianca was her cheery self.

"Hello glad you could make it." N said.

"Where's Touko?" She asks.

"She should be down an-"

**Click**

My heel made contact with the wood stairs. Cheren, Bianca and N all turned to look at me. They all looked completely awestricken. I was feeling a bit uncomfortable being stared at like this by them. But what was worse I noticed everyone who had showed up looking too. I have never had this many people looking at me at once. Just breathe Touko, just breathe.

I finally made it down the steps because walking downstairs in high heels is a lot harder than I remember.

"Touko you look so great! That dress is so pretty!" Bianca was freaking out.

"Yes it is." Cheren said. He looked toward the back of the room. "Hey look food, come on Bianca."

"Oh yay!" They left for the table. I hate them they so did that on purpose. Now I'm alone with N. At least everybody stopped staring at me.

"Touko you look…" He was totally spacing out as he stared. "…you look…" It was kind of funny to see him fluster. "…you look so much better than I ever could have imagined." I couldn't help but blush a little. I never get compliments like that.

"Thanks…" I looked away trying to hide my reddening face. "I can't believe you found this dress just so I could wear it."

"Find it?" He seemed confused. "I bought that the day we saw it." He did what? "I knew you wanted it so I snuck away really quick, bought it and had it sent here." I did lose N in the store, but man he is quick. "It's yours to keep." Keep? Did he say keep?

"N I can't accept this from you."

"Why not?"

"It's much too expensive to just keep it." Expensive for me not him.

"Well didn't you say your birthday was in two weeks on Wednesday? Think of it as an early birthday gift." I thought I was going to cry. I've never had such an experience like this. I couldn't help myself I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck pulling him in for a hug.

"Thank you so much N." He wrapped his arms around my back. I could tell he was smiling.

"You're welcome. Now let's try to enjoy ourselves." He said,

"Yeah try." I said letting go.

"Your friends seem to be having fun." I looked over to where Cheren and Bianca were…the buffet table. They were laughing and stuffing their faces. They did look like they were having quite a lot of fun. They were even with two other kids our age who were laughing along with them.

"My friends are so weird…" I told him. "But I wouldn't have them any other way." I smiled at that.

"Come on." N gave me his arm to lock with. I gladly took it, I felt like such a lady even tough of where I come from. But for tonight nobody really has to know, or care.

On our way to my friends I noticed Lady Harrison and Veronica giving me, you guessed it, cold glares from across the room as I expected. But I did notice Lady Harrison put on a devilish smiling when she saw me looking at her. The bad feeling came back.

It was 21:30. Halfway through. Not only us but the everyone at this party seemed to pretty happy. I was shocked to see it so lively. Actually N and the other rich kids we were talking to were also pretty shocked.

"We should have you guys come to every party it's never like this." The girl said. "You sure know how to make a party jump."

"Oh yay more parties!" Bianca clapped.

**Cling, cling, cling**

We all heard someone tapping a fork. When we saw who it was, I just wanted to die. Lady Harrison. This can only mean trouble.

"Everyone may I please have your attention." Oh no. Everyone was now looking at Lady Harrison standing on a chair. "I am pleased to announce that my niece Veronica is now engaged." I took a sigh of relief looks like she finally gave up.

"To N Harmonia."

"WHAT?" N and I said in unison.

* * *

><p>And that's what you call a proper cliffhanger. Hahaha! I'm so mean. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter.<p>

Now I would like to call of you attention. I have been thinking and I need an editor….or two. You see I realized that I make a lot of mistakes because I'm not the best writer and I need someone to look over my work before I publish it. It would really help me out.

The perks: You get to see the chapter before anyone else. If you are a grammar nazi you can totally do it but please don't be cocky about it or I will be pissed at you (I don't like cocky people)

Requirements: You must be able to know grammar mistakes (which is everyone but me)

Just let me know if you'd like to do it I'm going to be looking for two people just in case the first one missed some things. I'll message you to let you know if I would like you to help me. Okay by for now.

Black-and-blue-lover12


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- I completely apologize for the longest wait ever. I never attended to have such a long wait in between the chapters. Junior year is the toughest go so there was (and still is) college stuff. Also I was excepted to people to people which is a student ambassador group that travels all around the world so all year I was preparing for that and then for three weeks earlier this summer. Not going to lie it was awesome! But anyway after all of that I finally got around to doing this.

Another thing I have to find new Beta readers because the ones I had picked never accepted the DocX request and after of a year I figured well I guess they're not as interest as I thought so yeah…still looking for a beta reader. Anyway I'm done read. You've been waiting to long for this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the characters, nor Loney Toons and their characters.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" N and I said in unison. What was she talking about? She must have officially lost her mind. The whole room gave a soft clap as this news that was announced. I turned to N.<p>

"When did this happen?" I asked him.

"How should I know I don't have a clue?" He told me.

Veronica looked over at us. Her nose was high in the air, like the stuck up snob she was, as she gracefully walked over. Her long, pure white gown gave off the impression that she was all ready to get married right then and there. My eye twitch as she locked arms with N. He looked back at me with a disgusted look on his face. His frown drooped lower when she rubbed her head on his shoulder. Cheren and Bianca were holding my arms so I didn't go claw her eyes out.

"See look how happy they are together." Lady Harrison said. Yeah N looked real happy, he looked as happy as a snowman on a summer's day. Applause rang out in the whole room. I looked over at Ghetsis and his jaw was practically on the floor, he didn't look happy at all either.

How did this happen? Ghetsis would never have let Veronica marry N. There has to be a mistake, this is a rouge created by Lady Harrison, we're being played…right?

But I could tell by the smug look on Lady Harrison's face that this was real. It was somehow legit. When I looked at her again she looked at me and flashed a smile that said "_I won_".

* * *

><p>"How did this happen!?" I asked Ghetsis the next day pacing back and forth.<p>

"It seems she slipped the arranged marriage form in with my papers. I accidentally signed it." He explained.

"There's a form?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a way to legally bind two people to be betrothed and it states that both parties agree to this if signed, and sadly it's legally binding."

"But you don't agree and you we're tricked into signing it. Plus you're a lawyer can't you find a loophole?"

"Unless I can prove I was tricked into signing it I can't get out of it and I've looked this over and over I don't think there is a loophole, it's air tight."

"But you can't let N go through with this. He hates her with a burning passion!"

"I know he does. I want to get him out of this more than anything but I don't think there is anything I can do. It'd take a miracle."

I groaned. N was…m-my…friend, never thought I'd say that, I couldn't let him marry that snaky witch. But that stupid piece of paper was forcing him to. I'd burn it to ashes but something tells me that wouldn't work out in my favor and N would still have to marry her. Plus knowing Lady Harrison she's got copies. We had no proof that Ghetsis didn't willingly sign it. He doesn't think that there are any loopholes. I'm running out of ideas.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. "Why is this situation impossible!" I slammed my head on the desk.

"It's not your fault." Ghetsis said grabbing my head trying to prevent me from causing brain injuries to myself. "You have nothing to do with this."

"But I have to help N. I couldn't stand watching him marry her."

"It's not like you'd actually watch it happen. There's no way Lady Harrison will invite you to the wedding." Thanks Ghetsis that helps so much. But man I need to think of something and fast. Veronica turns 18 in just a few months.

We heard a slam from downstairs and then footsteps coming up the stair. The door to Ghetsis' office flew open and there was N panting like a dog.

"Father please tell me you've figured out a way to get me out of this." N said coming up to the desk. "I can't stand her she's tormenting me with these wedding preparations."

"I'm sorry N…" Ghetsis said "I haven't and I don't think I will…" He tilted his head down.

"Oh god, I'm actually going to have to marry her." He started to panic, breathing heavily. "This wedding couldn't be worse. Not only is it with a person I can't stand this is also the most outrageous thing I've ever prepared. She's making all the decisions and I can't say anything against all her pink and frills."

Pink and frilly? Kind of glad I'm not invited.

"The worst part," He choked as he sat down on the ground. "I'm not ready to get married." He hugged his knees to his chest, his eyes started to tear up. He was afraid of marriage. I've never seen him like this. I had to do something…but what?

* * *

><p>The next day I sat in my detention room and tried to think of any and every possibilities to get N out of the wedding. Nothing I came up with nothing. I even asked Cheren, the smartest guy I know, and even he didn't have an idea.<p>

* * *

><p>Earlier<p>

"I really don't know how you're supposed to get him out of this," Cheren said. "This seems like Lady Harrison has figured everything out. She must desperately want N to marry her niece.

"Stupid bitch," I grumbled. "I need to figure out a way to get him out of this."

"Why are you so desperate?" Cheren asked. "I mean how bad can it be?"

"Cheren," I said grabbing his shoulders. "you didn't see it. You didn't see how scared he was the look of terror. He reminded me of a puppy who'd just been kicked then was left in a dark ally during a thunderstorm." I didn't realize I was shaking him until the end.

"Wow…" Bianca said. "Who knew you could be so dramatic." Why are my friends so damn helpful…

"I need to help him."

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"No!" I said "We are not doing this shit."

"Well why are _do_ you have to help him?" Cheren asked.

"Because he's my friend god damn it!" I shouted and the whole hallway went quiet. A bunch of people were staring. "What are you all looking at?" I asked angrily. "You want a piece of me?" They all ran for their classes after that. Most people knew not to mess with me. I've been in way to many fights.

"Jesus girl you must be serious." Bianca broke the silence. "You haven't threaten a group of random students like that since the last year of junior high.

"Ugh…I know…felt good." I breathed

"Hey I happen to like the you that's settled down." Cheren said

"Can't help who I am." I shrugged but that didn't help the problem.

* * *

><p>Back to now<p>

So yeah I had a freak out and still came up empty handed.

"Hey you want to ditch and get something to eat? My treat!" Sonja chimed.

"No thanks." I said with a pout.

"Why not?" Sonja asked.

"I'm not in the mood."

"You not in the mood to leave this dump?" Brad said. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing I just want to sit and think."

"You can do that?" I punched Brad in the gut. He let out a sound of pain.

"Boy you're dumb Brad. You know she can hit hard." Sonja said rolling her eyes at Brad's stupidity.

"Good point." He squeaked.

"So what is wrong?" Luther asked. "And don't say nothing because I know better." He's right.

I stood up and took in a deep breath.

"N is getting married but he's getting married to this stupid bitch whom he doesn't like and he's really, really scared about it because he's not ready to get married, and the only reason he's marrying this girl in the first place is because he's in an arranged married with legal documentation that his dad was tricked into signing, and despite his dad being a lawyer he can't find any loophole to get him out of the marriage, also we don't have any proof that he was tricked into signing it so we can't get him out that way either, but I'm just trying to think of a damn idea to help my friend get out of something that he's absolutely terrified of doing but I can't think of anything because this stupid lady thought _everything_!"

That was one big mouthful. Sonja, Brad and Luther starred at me for a good minute in silence.

"Why don't you just kill the bitch he's supposed to marry?" Brad looked me dead in the eye. "No bride, no wedding."

"You dumbass we can't just kill someone she is a person too." Sonja smacked his arm.

"I'm just throwing out ideas since she doesn't have any." He rubbed the spot that was soon to form a bruise.

"UGH!" I slumped back down in my seat and put my head down on the desk. The sad part is Brad's idea is actually the best thing I have, though I can't use it either.

"What about burning the paper?" Sonja offered

"Already thought of that." I said.

"Damn!" She snapped her fingers.

"Well there has to be something. Just because the documents are air tight doesn't mean that this situation is impossible to solve. To every puzzle there is a solution!" Brad proudly exclaimed.

"You got that from Professor Layton didn't you?" Sonja crossed her arms.

"No…yeah…" His pride deflated. "But it is true. There must be some sort of solution."

"Well it's not like you're going to think of it since you're so original to begin with." Sonja rolled her eyes.

"I am too original!" Brad yelled.

"Are not." Sonja yelled back.

"Are too!"

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"Are too!"

"See right there! You got that from Looney Tunes; Bug Bunny did that all the time. I win!" Brad and Sonja continued to argue. They we're giving me a headache. I was ready to scream at-

"GUYS!" Luther shouted. Brad and Sonja stopped their feuding and looked up at him. "I want to help N just as much as Touko because he help me. He's a nice guy and if this is going to make him miserable I want to repay him and I think I got an idea."

"Yeah!" Sonja said excitedly "He did give me money when I need it."

"He did fix my car." Brad said. "And any friend of Touko is a friend of mine."

I couldn't believe it my detention buddies were going to help me out.

"Okay," Luther said. "I may have an idea but we're going to need more help than the four of us."

"Does this plan involve chaos?" Some freshman asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't it?"

"Then you can count us in too." He and his two friends nodded in approval. "That green guy kicked the shit out of those football players and they need that. I respect a guy who can fight for the right side. That and I feel like causing a little chaos."

"Okay this is good but we still might need some more help. We need someone who can organize, let's face it we can't, and a decoy of some sort. We all look too suspicious." Luther said.

Cheren and Bianca would be perfect for those positions but convincing them to help us…that might be a challenge in itself but we need them. I'll do whatever it takes to get their help.

* * *

><p>Again I'm so sorry about the terribly long wait. I didn't mean for it to be put off that long but a lot of things were happening. I hope you can forgive me.<p>

Also I'm going to be on the search for a new beta reader. If interested I would like you to add me as a DocX contact and from there I'll decide who I will pick one person. But please only apply if you are good with grammar and structure, those are my weak points.

Now I will be busy with college applications for a few months but I will do my absolute best not to make you wait as long as you did for this chapter.

Black-and-blue-lover12


	16. Chapter 16

I know. It's been forever since I last updated. But hey I'm here now so what are you waiting for go! READ THE CHAPTER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters

"You have to help us." I begged to Cheren and Bianca.

"Okay." What? Did Cheren just say okay with no hesitation, no fight, or no moral lesson? I looked at him suspiciously. What on earth would possess Cheren to just say yes without even nagging in the slightest bit about how terribly wrong this was? "What? I said yes." Cheren put his hands on his hips very sassily. "What more do you want money?"

"Seriously?" He's going to pay me to get him to help!

"No! But we will help in whatever scheme you've concocted to get N out of this situation."

"Okay. Luther thought of the plan but we need your help, Cheren, to make sure it goes together smoothly." Cheren nodded for me to continue. "We're going to give Bianca a makeover to make her look older and then she'll assist the Harrison's in their wedding arrangements while employing our sabotages to the entire thing."

"Hmm." Cheren thought for a minute. "That's actually not a bad idea, an inside job. But getting the Harrison's to hire Bianca is going to be the difficult part."

"That's why we need you, how can we fix her up so that she'll get hired. You're snooty and stuck up, you should know exactly how to do it!"

"Thanks…by that logic I should be doing the job." Cheren folded his arms. Actually now that he mentions it…

"But they wouldn't trust you because you're a man." Bianca said. We looked at her. "Well they are both women who worked really hard to get two reluctant men to work with them to get this wedding on board in the first place, and more so tricked them." MY jaw dropped at how intelligent that sounded.

"She makes a really valid point." I said. "Okay we're sticking to the original plan."

So we went over Bianca's house and started prepping her. Cheren watched from the sidelines as Sonja and I were applying makeup.

"You know I've been thinking about this plan a little more. Just sabotaging every little thing of this wedding won't stop Veronica from marrying N." Cheren said.

"I know, but knowing her she won't get married unless everything is perfect. If she finds one little problem she'll call off the wedding. But one mistake she may be able to fix, but if everything is wrong, there's no way." I sighed, even though I wasn't looking at him I could feel the skeptical look Cheren is giving me. "Okay I know it's not the best idea, but it's the best we got. It can at least buy us some time."

"So it buys us some times, but what then?" Cheren asked.

"I don't know, find another way to ruin the wedding, to make Veronica not want to marry N. I know there is something!" We starred at each other.

"READY!" Sonja broke the silence. She turned Bianca around. Honestly she looked super mature.

"You think you can do this?" I asked.

"Yes." Bianca smiled.

Bianca knocked on the door as Cheren and I watched from a far. Lady Harrison opened it.

"Hello." She said. Bianca gulped. Come on girl, I know you can do this.

"How do you do Lady Harrison." Bianca curtsied. "I heard you're planning an extraordinary wedding and I've come to help." She let herself in. We crawled up to the window to watch the rest.

"We don't need you unfortunately. We already have a planner." Lady Harrison said. That's when Veronica entered.

"You must be the lovely bride!" Bianca exclaimed. "Tell me darling, was it your idea to have hot pink table cloths?"

"Yes it was." Veronica smiled.

"And your planner didn't say anything?" Bianca was practically interrogating her.

"No."

"Just as I thought." Bianca sighed. "You people have the same problem as all my other clients. You planner just wants her paycheck. She'll tell you everything is perfect despite how tacky it may be." Lady Harrison and Veronica looked stunned.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"Listen, a good wedding planner will let you get what you want but make sure it actually looks good, and you'll still be happy with it. Like these table cloths for example, this is the color for a table cloth of a 3 year olds birthday party. And you cannot, absolutely cannot, have matching table cloths and bridesmaid dresses."

"How did you know my bridesmaid dresses were hot pink."

"Darling, it's my job." Bianca was really selling it.

"Maybe I was wrong about you." Lady Harrison said. "You're hired." Alright! We're in.

"Wonderful, I only take checks up front. I'll need 250,000 yen as a start to know you're serious about getting this wedding on track and perfect." Lady Harrison wrote the check without a second thought and handed it over. "Wonderful. I'll be her 3:00 pm to start fixing your mistakes. Which reminds me I work from 3:00 to 9:00 Monday thru Thursdays and 12:00 to 5:00 on Saturday. You pay extra to get me here on Fridays and I will never work Sunday. 300,000 yen per hour."

"Wow smart and cheap." Cheap? What they hell was the other wedding planner charging? "What a great find Auntie!"

"It's a calling I always know when a bride, such as yourself is in need of my services. See you tomorrow." Bianca turned on her heel and walked out with confidence. We all raced back to Bianca's.

"That was incredible!" Cheren said with the most excitement I've ever seen. "I didn't know you could act so well!"

"Neither did I." Bianca said. "I hardly believed she bought, especially when she handed over that check." Bianca held it up.

"So we're totally going shopping right?" I asked.

"Oh definitely." Bianca smiled at me.

"We're not going to save any of it?" Cheren said.

"Cheren I'm going to be getting paid 300,000 yen per _hour_ to ruin someone's wedding. We'll save some of it since we're going to be loaded!"

"Okay," Cheren shrugged. "Fair enough."

The next day I talked with Sonja, Brad and Luther.

"Okay guys, we're in." They cheered. "But now we have to make sure we get everything they say and help Bianca in case she gets stuck."

"On it." Brad pulled out a suitcase. "I have just what we need." He opened it up. In the case were ear chips, receivers, headphones, radios, and all sorts of communication equipment.

"I have to say I'm impressed." I told him.

"Thank you." Brad practically patted himself on the back.

"Brad," Luther interjected. "Where did you get all this stuff?" Luther was inspecting the materials.

"My brother does some sort of confidential stuff. He keeps all the 'out of date' stuff in a looker somewhere in the basement. That idiot uses his birthday as the combination. You think for whatever he does it'd be slightly creative."

"Wow, this is the most suspicious thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." Sonja crossed her arms.

"Well fine I guess I'll take it back then." We all glared at him. "I was just kidding. You people can't take a joke."

"Alright people." I said. "Bianca is going over there today so let's give her a mic, recorder and an ear chip."

"Are we going to surveillance her?" Luther asked.

"Not today. She's just going to their house today no need for it. Just going to start recording."

"Finally I thought you'd never be back." I said as Bianca walked through the door.

"Sorry I couldn't find Brad's car. He parked like 3 blocks away." That idiot I told him a half a block would be fine. He is taking this spy stuff to serious. "Anyway, I don't think there is too much of good stuff, just some generic boring stuff like the venue and what not."

"Where is it being held?" Cheren asked.

"Some fancy ballroom church thing. I don't really know." Bianca said.

"Hey why not on the invitations we send everyone somewhere else?" Cheren suggested.

"I thought about that but I'd rather embarrass her in front of everyone she knows. She'll probably throw a fit of some sort and then when all the craziness happens it'll be great, maybe it'll even go viral somewhere." I said.

"You really do think ahead."

"Yeah, speaking of guest, you need to make sure Sonja, Brad and Luther get invitations. Replace people on the list for them, like some sort of second cousins. It's probably going to be a big wedding so no one will notice, just make sure to get the right names so they can pose as the actual guests."

"Why don't I do it for you guys too?" Bianca asked.

"Because Veronica has already seen us, I'm not risking getting caught and having suspicion raised. We three will find another way in for the final strike."

"Wait Bianca isn't going to be there on the day." Cheren seems confused.

"Well when things go wrong, our dear wedding planner is going to go missing, they'll have no one to fix the mess." I explained.

"I see. Good thing I got the blue prints of the venue." She held up a large rolled up piece of paper." I patter Bianca on her back and took the paper. "Oh wait before we're done for today. There was one interesting bit in the conversation."

Bianca took out the recorder and fast forwarded a bit then paused it. "Okay so Lady Harrison left to go to the bathroom and Veronica said this." She pressed play.

"I'm really glad that you're here to make this wedding as best as you can."

"Darling, I'm going to make your wedding perfect." That was Bianca talking.

"Nothing can make this wedding perfect." Cheren and I looked at each other in shock. Did Veronica actually say that?

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked. "Whatever the problem I'm sure that I am more than capable of fixing it."

"Well the one glaring problem is…" Is what? Woman spit it out!

"I'm sorry I took so long." Lady Harrison returned. Bianca paused the tape.

"She shut up after her aunt returned." Bianca said.

"Whatever the problem is must be something that would probably upset Lady Harrison." Cheren said.

"She's afraid of her aunt." Bianca added. Well this was surely interesting.

"You have to find out what that problem is." Bianca smirked at me.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I plan to get it out of her when we go cake testing tomorrow."

Great, this plan is really coming together. But one can only imagine what Veronica's problem is. It may just hold the key to getting N out of this situation.

Okay again, I know it's be like FOREVER since I last updated this. I know, I'm terrible and awful but I have been super busy and very uninspired to write. I'll be honest. I wrote this chapter today. Like right now. In about 3 hours. The entire thing. So this is your Christmas gift from me to you all, and I wish you all a very happy new year as well.

Black-and-blue-lover12


End file.
